Barbed Collar
by taimukipa
Summary: Summary: AU Shisui, heir to a world wide successful company has found himself growing lonely in his empty home. Can he find salvation in a neko slave with raven hair? Bad summary, come and read! Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hello to everyone who's hopeful to read my story of my favorite pairing and personal OTP, ItachixShisui! It makes me sad to find so few stories of these two together, especially ones that aren't one-shots. So while it upsets me to be writing this as an AU story, since I personally love their original line, this idea was what urged me to write this first story of the pairing.

This is rated M for a reason, in later chapters there will be some smut, lemon, etc. So be warned. But I'm never one to just jump right into the kinky stuff. I like to have a good story and have the characters connect with actual emotion other than lust that has no meaning other than to make a bad story.

I hope you all enjoy my story, reviews and criticism are always welcome!

All characters belong to their rightful owners.

I am Taimukipa.

* * *

_AU: Shisui Uchiha is the heir to an world renowned silk company. With his parents recently deceased, and the weight of the company on his shoulders. He finds that loneliness is becoming more and more common in his life. With no one to truly share his thoughts with he turns to a borish product, slave trade. Thinking of finding someone sweet he can talk with on a high level on intellect, and daresay, become friends, he heads off to a shady slave shop in search of a cute girl. Though, he never expected to find a raven haired neko that would catch his interest. Especially not with that neko being, male._

* * *

**Barbed Collar**

**Isaiah 43:1**

_"I have called you by name, you are mine!"_

Boring scenery of the city slums passed by slowly as the solitary heir sat quietly in his carriage. The city itself was not a rich one, so he was surprised as always to simply find that one part in particular looked and smelled worse than that of the suburban area closer to his home. The cobblestone streets were lines with trash and rats. Some drunken idiots lay uncaringly on the side of the streets, covered in rags and their own filth. A few upper class people walked through the disgusting area with mild distaste on their cleaned up faces. The buildings were dirty and rotting to the core already, windows broken and signs half torn down.

Still some tried to hold their businesses here. Some looked a little more spruced than most of the area, drawing attention to them of course. A few bars and strip clubs housed the corners and basements of the buildings. Shallow signs brought attention to their shady businesses. The boy stared out the small window of the horse drawn carriage before grimacing and turning his head from the gray scenery.

Shisui Uchiha was the sole heir to one of the most renowned silk trades of the world. His parents, who died tragically about a year ago, had in their will relinquished all rights and company ownership holds over to him. Being only twenty-one at the time, he was one of the youngest owners of a successful company that the world had ever seen. While running the company from his monstrous house, his main assistant, his trusted uncle, Madara helped him through the tougher legalities that Shisui had yet to learn about.

Truly though his parents had raised him to be able to take over the company, he was well informed on how to run it and carry out procedures properly on his own. The Uchiha name was a powerful one, but most of his relatives had been scattered around the world, wishing to live off on their own instead of sticking together. His clan was a solemn one, but they all often called Shisui in a jealous rage that he would never share any of his profit with them. He always gave them the same answer. 'why should I share with such greedy bastards.'

Even when he was younger, his parents dealt with their clans greed as well and refused them. Instead his parents decided to annually donate large sums of their money to charity. Shisui found it admirable, despite growing up with luxury, his parents had taught him to be humble about it so he wouldn't grow up crooked like his relatives.

Recently though, Shisui was starting to feel lonely. Not only sexually, but mentally as well. He'd gone out with many fine woman, but found their intellectual knowledge and level to be drastically lower than his own, and so he ended up getting bored with them, and found their company unfulfilling. Getting desperate, and finally unable to stand the thought of living in that huge house with nothing but his uncle and servants all in different halls, far away from him in the desolate lonely nights, he finally gave into temptation and was on his way to visit a shop that strung to a new fad that had swept the world with interest.

It was a shop that breed and sold slaves. Pets.

About thirty years ago, an interesting new breed of human had ben born into the world, and from that sprung up more and more. With this breed taking up about a forth of the population, they finally came to terms with it's species and gave it a place in society. Unfortunately, some greedy rich bastard had proclaimed the species lower than that of a human. Shisui found it disgusting to demote a creature with the intelligence of a human to something less than a human. They called them half breeds. The resembled humans, with animalistic traits. Shisui found this development to be extremely fascinating when he was first shown at the young age of seven. His parents taught him that the half breeds were just as good as humans, but due to social standards, his parents found it increasingly difficult to help them without getting repercussions from other nobles and rich clients.

Slave shops held, traded, breed and sold these half breeds for exceptional rates. They had making a list and categorized each slave according to personality traits, flaws, etc. Shisui had never seen one up close though, being told by his parents that in order to live away from the subjected cruelty of the world, most half breeds hid in abandoned forests or shallow, underground cities in fear and discontent. Some where not so lucky and due to the given rights of half breeds, it made it easy to capture and sell one without it being a kind of injustice.

Shisui was excited, and frightened, to finally be able to see one close enough. He felt a little giddy though, if he ended up purchasing one, he'd be looked on as a hero, a savior for the half breed! Of course he was looking for companionship, someone that could hold a conversation with him, his interests, maybe even more.

Sex was one thing that he didn't consider a requirement for whoever he decided to take home. That wasn't something he needed companionship for when it was easily found almost anywhere. He just wanted a friend...

A shallow jolt of the carriage snapped Shisui out of his thoughts. He heard the clattering of his driver getting down from his seat and then open the door beside him. Shisui looked to him as he stepped aside and bowed lightly.

"We've arrived, sir." He said politely. Shisui nodded and then stood himself up and exited the carriage. He was hit with a wave of nausea from whatever disgusting scents filled the street he was on. He made a face of disdain before looking to his driver.

"Wait here, I'll be back shortly." He said turning from him and heading into the small, cramped slave shop. His expression calmed down a bit as the small bell attached to the heavy cloth, draped over the door way to act as a door went off, drawing attention to himself. It smelled a little better in here than outside at least, but everything still held an unconventional stench of unbathed people and disgust.

"Welcome! 'ow can I be of service to ya sir?" Said an accented woman with stringy blonde hair, tied in a crude pony tail. He blinked at her and then looked around. The main floor had flickering lights ahead and a dirty tile floor. Cages littered against the walls and in the back corner sat a chair and desk, most like the paying station. Inside the cages sat people, tails flicked at times, coming from behind them and some had animal-like ears on their heads! Shisui was a bit stunned.

"Well I..." He was a bit lost for words as he looked at all the creatures in the room, some young, some old, some about his age it seemed. Some were excited to see him and pressed against the bars of their cage, trying to draw him over for attention, a few with thick black leather collars glared at him as if he were some small animal they wanted to rip apart in aggression.

Hearing the woman clear her throat, Shisui flinched and then looked back to her. He gave her a charming smile.

"Forgive me, this is my first time at an establishment as this." He said to her. She visibly flushed at his kind -secretly fake- smile and then laughed nervously.

"Oh! It's alright, very understandable sir!" She said pushing some hair behind her ear. "Please take your time! Look 'round we have a great selection!" She said and then turned pointing to a large poster on the wall, with colors lined down. "If you inspect th' chart there, you'll be able to tell them apart by personality an' choose one of your liking!" She said. "If you 'ave any questions for me, please ask!" She said before heading back to her desk, to let him look in piece.

Shisui watched her for a moment before looking around, hesitantly, wondering where he should look first. It made this a little awkward, seeing the caged half breeds watching him intently. They were people! It was weird, to people shop. He gulped and then inhaled. He wouldn't let a little discomfort dampen his personality. He was Shisui Uchiha! He would show no nervousness or apprehension. He was purchasing something and he had to check over the products!

He glanced at the chart and quickly looked over the collars. It seemed that pink collars would be more suited to what he was looking for, pink signified a sweet and caring personality, someone you can spend time with easily. Red was some sort of aggression and would often turn against their 'master'. He frowned though, he wasn't looking for some difficult project. Green represented a spunky personality and high energy, whether it be good, bad, or a nuisance was not specified though. He held back from rolling his eyes. A shady business was still that, shady, untrustworthy. Black it seemed was either an extremely unruly slave, or someone with a bad personality. Shisui could only imagine the sick people wanting to tame that kind of project. He shuddered, feeling pity for the creatures.

The colors went on after that, but still, his head told him to find someone with a pink collar. He looked around the shop, walking by cages with energetic slaves in them, or ones that were asleep, some made light animal noises at him, beckoning him and hinting to him what kind of half breed they were.

He saw a black collar glaring at him dangerously and bare his teeth, the ears on his head were small and pointed straight up, but by the fangs in his mouth and the way he growled at Shisui, he assumed he was some kind of dog. As interesting as it was Shisui turned away quickly, not wanting to entice him any further and made his way through the shop still.

He saw a variety of dogs, there was some kind of rodent like half breeds. He stopped at a few of the female cages with green, yellow or pink collars. To each cage there was a clipboard attached, giving more details about the slaves. he was mostly interested in the IQ levels of the slaves, where he was at a brisk 5.0 most of these slaves were scored low, around 2.3 if they were lucky. Some had about a 3.0 grade, but they were black or red collars and looked extremely unhappy that he was looking over their clip boards.

He paused at a girls cage with a pink collar. She had a thin face and a cute voice as she looking to him curiously. There was something folded against her back, what he was surprised and excited to find as wings. But looking over her clipboard, he found she had one of the lowest IQ's he'd seen so far.

_What a shame..._ He thought sadly before letting out a sigh. He had come in here so excited, though his hope was slowly withering. A few in the cages tried to paw at him, and some snarled at him. He made a face, about to give up on his search for a well mannered, intelligent companion, until he looked ahead into the dark corner of the room. He blinked, seeing a larger cage there with a man sitting in it. This man, even Shisui had to agree was almost stunning. He had pale skin, much like Shisui's, but with more of a porcelain attribute to it, there were dark tear trough lines trailing down his face, giving it some kind of flaw, making Shisui remember he was not some kind of doll. He was thin, with an almost feminine figure, as far as Shisui could tell under the baggy black clothes he wore. His hair, despite being in such a place, looked like the fine black silk his company produced. Compared to the shop keepers hair, it looked feathery-soft. He had a subtle air about him as well, quiet, reserved. In fact, he wasn't even looking at Shisui, not at the woman, not at anything other than the blank wall, almost like he was so deep in thought the outside world meant nothing.

Shisui saw a thin black tail, curled up and unmoving on his lap, and small black ears adorned on top of his head as well. His eyes were dark, hidden from his sight in the shadows he was casted in. Shisui was almost breath-taken by the subtle, far away beauty of the man. Thankfully though, having these thought didn't shock Shisui as he thought they would have... thinking a man was beautiful.

He hesitantly made his way over to the cage, seeing the shop keeper look to him out of the corner of his eyes. Still he only stopped when he stood in front of the cage. The first thing he noticed was the black collar around the mans slender neck. He looked to the clipboard and his eyes widened, when he read the IQ level was 6.0. Unlike the other black collars' in the shop, he didn't even growl or glare at Shisui at all. He saw his ear twitch though when he picked up the clipboard. He faintly saw a shift in his eyes, being able to see Shisui out of his peripheral vision most likely. He was quiet, almost accepting? with an aura that demanded respect, even from a half breed who had been labeled with no real freedom or rights.

He didn't seem like he would kill Shisui first chance he got out of the cage, so why was he black collared?

"Oh, you don't want that one!" He heard a judgmental voice from behind him. He turned to look to the woman at the counter who was watching the slave with displeasure and regret, like she didn't want him there. "I bought 'im cause he had a pretty face, thought he'd sell easily! But he's just so darn stubborn, he has no personality and no reaction! The few times I managed to get 'im out of here, the owners came back and demanded I return their money!" She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Shisui watched her and then looked back to the slave in the cage, and then to his clipboard.

"Itachi." He read aloud, causing Itachi's ears to twitch somewhat. "... Well, he is marked with a 6.0 IQ level..." he said and then looked to the woman. "Maybe the previous owners were just too incredibly low level to understand what he had to say..." He said lightly. She grimaced and then let out a shrill laugh.

"Yeah! If he said anythin' at all!" She snickered. "He doesn't speak, I don' even know if he sleeps! He's a strange one he is." She said and rolled her eyes. "I'd get rid of him if he hadn't cost me an arm and a leg!" She said angrily. "No one will buy him from me cause of his history neither!" She said and then started coughing.

Shisui watched her with bored eyes as she excused herself and went into the back, most likely to get some water or something. Slowly though, Shisui turned his attention back to the silent man in front of him. He let go of the clipboard and then knelt down, watching him with interest. Itachi didn't move though, or look at him, and the ever impassive expression remained on his face.

"... My name is Shisui... Shisui Uchiha." He said to him. Still no reaction. He pursed his lips. "Don't you even want to attempt to act appealing? To get bought and get out of here?" He asked him. Itachi still remained silent. Shisui sighed. He took a moment before looking back up to Itachi. "From what it seems, you've been here for a long while... yet you still don't show any interest in getting bought, to get out?" He said lightly. "I'm sure everyone that comes in shows you some kind of interest, yes?" He asked, for Shisui surly wouldn't have though he would have... "So why do you look so dampened?" He asked.

Still Itachi remained silent. Shisui let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. If he couldn't even get Itachi to talk, what would be the point of potentially buying him. He shut his eyes in momentary though, and soon after a dark, smooth voice snapped him out of it.

"There's no value in showing off in order to be bought by someone who thinks they own the world." Came the low voice of the man in the cage. Shisui watched him with wide eyes and then he grinned.

"So you can talk!" He said. Itachi's ear twitched again and Shisui could have sworn he saw those misty coal eyes narrow in annoyance. He quickly cleared his throat and then watched him. "But don't you want to be taken away by some nice person to live in luxury?" He asked him. Thankfully, Itachi responded to him again!

"Being able to live in luxury comes at a high price, half of the time that price is pain, and the other half it is pleasure." He said lightly. "I've been involved with both, and found neither appealing." He said looking away from Shisui more.

Shisui watched him quietly, blankly. He figured, that those are what some people were like... an in retrospect, they were most likely liars before hand to attempt to gain trust before brutally raping, or beating Itachi, or other slaves. So even if Shisui were to say that he was there for good intentions, Itachi probably wouldn't believe him.

"I'm not like that though..." He said, trying anyways, for whatever reason. It had really been instantaneous. He just instantly liked Itachi when he first saw him. "... I'm actually here on a trip of justice! I wanted to find someone that I could just get along with, like friends, and be able to save from this kind of life style!" He said smiling. At these words, Itachi finally looked to him. The look on his face was cold and almost frightening, sending shivers up Shisui's spine.

"There are no hero's here." Was all he said in a low, dark voice. Shisui was a bit taken back, but said nothing and merely pursed his lips, watching Itachi with curiosity.

From behind him, he could hear the woman coming back.

"You're still on 'im?" He questioned. "If I may sir, we have plenty of other fine slaves you could-" She started to go on, but Shisui spoke up, cutting her off.

"I'd really like, if I could take, Itachi home today." He said standing of from Itachi's cage, feeling the gaze of the cat in the cage as he turned to the woman. She stared at him, blinking with wide eyes. She gave him a disbelieving look.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Shisui merely nodded. She stared at him for a moment longer before nodded. "Alright then! He's yours, the price is on the clip board, and this sale is final!" She said to him sternly.

Shisui merely gave her another dashing smile and nodded.

"Of course, miss." He said walking over to fill out the paper work, and pay the extravagant price that Itachi was labeled for. Shifting his gaze towards Itachi once more, he saw Itachi was no longer looking to him, instead the mans eyes were closed and he remained silent.

* * *

Alright! Well there is chapter one, it was a little shorter than I thought it would turn out when I was writing it. Though I'm pretty pleased with the length. I assume the other chapters will be about the same length.

Well, please send me some reviews, I'd love to hear what you guys thought!

I am Taimukipa.


	2. Chapter 2

I appreciate everyone's reviews! I'm really glad that the story wasn't as some expected it to be, and I'm glad that you all enjoy it! I'll try my best to continue the story.

I have a lot planned that I hope I can break out in the story. So please stick with me until the end! All your comments, reviews, critiques or compliments always help me out so thank you!

All characters belong to their rightful owners.

I am Taimukipa.

* * *

**Barbed Collar**

**Chapter 2**

Shisui was now seated in his carriage, Itachi on the other side of it sitting quietly, looking out the window. Shisui couldn't tame the feeling of excitement bubbling in him as he watched Itachi. He was so sure that they could become good friends! He wouldn't have to feel lonely in his house anymore... And Itachi and he could keep each other company! It all seemed so surreal and wonderful in his head.

Growing up he didn't have many friends, and he had abandoned the ones he did have in order to please his parents and study to taking over the company.

Itachi watched out the small window with that ever blank look on his face. Shisui watched Itachi with interest. He leaned foreword a bit.

"Itachi, how old are you?" He asked dumbly, having forgot to check it on the clip board.

"Nineteen." Itachi answered in a low voice. Shisui smiled more and nodded.

"That's great, I'm twenty-one!" He said to him. "I'm a little relieved we're close in age." He said and sighed out. Itachi seemed to be a bit defensive of this, glancing to Shisui with blank eyes, silently asking, 'why?' Shisui quickly held up his hands.

"I just meant-! Because you're so young with such a high IQ, I'm only recorded with a 5.0 myself, so to find someone with a level higher than mine, and to be younger than me is a bit of a shock." He said. Itachi's gaze seemed to become a bit more calm at this information.

"... So I was right then..." He mumbled looking back out the window from Shisui. "... I assumed you were of a higher intelligence than most other buyers." He said and Shisui blinked at him and then followed his gaze out the window as the cities slums slowly turned into a more posh environment, only getting more luxurious as the carriage continued.

Shisui saw his overly large home in the distance and smiled faintly, looking back to Itachi.

"We're almost home now." He said, to which Itachi's ear twitched on his head, though he showed no other emotion. Not that Shisui really minded it, if that was how Itachi was, Shisui could get used to it. In fact, Itachi almost reminded him of himself, or his uncle Madara. "You know, I have a lot of spare clothes. When we get inside I'll bring you to them, and you can feel free to pick and choose what you want." He said smiling kindly to Itachi.

Itachi turned his head towards Shisui again watching him skeptically. Shisui tried to give him a trustworthy smile.

"Really... you can take what you want. Then I'll have a room made up for you." He said and then paused, his smile slowly turned into a frown as Itachi's gaze slowly dropped, his ears even pressed down a bit. "... Itachi?" He asked lightly. It took a moment, but Itachi finally spoke up.

"... What are you trying to do..." He whispered lightly. Shisui's eyes widened a small fraction. What was he trying to do? Had he not told Itachi, that he was trying to befriend him? Nothing more. He opened his mouth to answer, but the jolt of the carriage stopped him again and his gaze traveled to the door as the driver opened it.

Shisui noticed that Itachi waited for Shisui to step out first before following. Though he wasn't hesitant about it, that wasn't it... he just seemed to be respectful. Of Shisui's stature? Or was he just painfully obvious of his own stature. The thought made him frown and so Shisui let himself fall in step beside Itachi, who tried once again to walk behind Shisui. Though, when Shisui made it obvious he only wanted to walk beside Itachi, the cat seemed to give up and let him do what he pleased.

Shisui watched Itachi out of his peripheral vision as they ascended the stairs to the front doors. "So, do you have any clothing you prefer to wear?" Shisui asked him cautiously. Itachi said nothing though as they stepped into his home. Immediately two maids came over and took Shisui's jacket off and hung it up and set his slippers down. They stood for a minute with shocked expressions as they watched Itachi.

Though his new companion was not fazed by their looks of surprise. Shisui smiled -fakely- but kindly to them.

"Would you two please go draw a bath for Itachi here?" He asked. "Leave out the scented oils though, bring them all out and let Itachi choose. They were still stunned but nodded regardless and slowly made their way to the master bathroom, in the hall his room was in.

"It's nice to see you're no different." He heard Itachi mutter. Shisui glanced at him and frowned. He knew Itachi was referring to his earlier statement in the slave shop, when Shisui had told him that he wasn't like any of the other masters that had bought Itachi. Shisui rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, forgive me for allowing my staff to live in luxury free of charge in exchange for a few measly chores." He muttered and ushered Itachi to follow him. "You know, It's not like I'm all for the whole slave and master relationship, I'm actually exclusively against it, but you're pretty mouthy for someone who was forced to live in servitude." He said glancing back to the cat. Said cat only looked up to him blankly, locking eyes for a minute.

"If you're against it then why do you feel the need to point out my authoritative flaws." Itachi questioned him in a low voice. A question to which Shisui narrowed his eyes somewhat and pursed his lips. He turned away from Itachi, deciding not to answer him and end up saying something stupid.

He led Itachi up the stairs and then down the west wing, the wing that his room and master bathroom were in, and previously, his parents room. He had moved into his parents room after they passed, and his old bedroom was turned into a guest room. Or as of now, it would be Itachi's room. Only a door down from his own room, and locked doors inside the rooms that connected them.

He passed his bedroom door and then about four feet before him on the opposite wall was another door. Opening it he stepped into a adequate sized room. Shelves lines the walls and clothes and shoes filled up all the shelves.

"Alright... well the left half is woman's' clothes, and the right half is for male's." He said calmly. "You look to be a little smaller than my size, so any clothes on these three shelves should fit you, and the shoes are all mixed up, so just try some on you think will fit." He said looking to Itachi. "... Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked Itachi.

Truthfully he wanted to stay with Itachi, but he had some last minute work to get done and ready to be mailed before the night was over, and since he went to bed after dinner usually, the hour it would take until dinner was served was his last chance.

Itachi said nothing and merely stood in the room. He didn't look to Shisui as he went over to the clothes and hesitantly started picking through them.

"This is fine." was all the silent man said.

Shisui watched him for a moment longer before nodding. "Alright. I'll give you about twenty minutes, and then I'll have the maids come here to get you for your bath." He said to him stepping to the door. "I'll be in my office, so if you need me just as someone to bring you to their." he said before leaving. Though he could have sworn that at the word bath, Itachi had flinched. Or was it just Shisui's imagination?

* * *

Shisui sat in his office quietly. Heaving a loud sigh he pulled out a small stack of papers. They were orders for fabric dye to make the colored silk, letters to different trading companies, bills, profit and demand margins, sales pitches, orders for silk for clothing and furnishing- The list went on. There were many papers each of these things, and this was only from the past month. Shisui had to sort through them and get to what was most important before dinner.

Usually he didn't pile everything together, usually anything to do with sales or purchasing materials was left to his uncle, but since Madara was away meeting a client face to face for a large order, Shisui was left on his own. Not that he couldn't handle the work. On the contrary, it might have all been done by now if he hadn't put it off in order to visit the slave shop.

Either way, as he responded to letters and organized order vouchers, his thoughts slowly drifted back to Itachi, as he wondered how his new companion was fairing.

* * *

Itachi was picky as he sifted through the clothes Shisui had pointed out to him. He was the last one to accept charity from his new master. Figuring that there would be some catch along with it, but the clothes he was currently in were the ones he had been dropped off to the shop last time, and since that shops policy on 'slave hygiene' was lacking with a grand incredulity, Itachi was more than humble to accept a change of clothes, and even at this point a bath.

Truly he didn't enjoy them as much as he could, but his previous baths consisted of harsh scrubbing with hay bristled brushed that turned his skin red and raw, and frigid cold water with some kind of scent, to mask to disgusting odor he was lathered in daily. He briefly wondered if his 'bath' would be prepared in some kind of firewood shack in a crude tub with the dirty cold water he was used to, and at the same time, he assumed he might be lavished...

A smooth porcelain tub with comfortable warm water filled with bubbles and soothing scents, horse hair brushed for his hair and soft cotton clothes to wash him. Either was very plausible considering the luxury Shisui lived in, and the so called 'truth' he spoke. But it was also just as easy for Shisui to suddenly change his mind, not give a damn. Want to test Itachi's limit.

Just as Itachi shut his eyes, and Shisui's smiling face painted his memories. He heard a small voice. His ear twitched and he opened his coal eyes, turning himself to face the doorway of the room, as the two maids from earlier stood there, watching him with interest, with curiosity, with fear, and with a kindness he wasn't used to.

One with short brown hair in a bonnet stepped foreword first.

"Have you picked out some things you wanted, Itachi?" She asked, addressing him with respect. He wasn't taken back by it, just wasn't really expecting it. Did Shisui not understand what being or owning a slave meant? Itachi turned, picking up the small pile of clothing he'd chosen. He had found no shoes that interested him. They were all too sharp, they hurt his feet.

The maid came over and carefully took the clothing from him.

"This is perfect. I'll select an outfit for you, and if you just follow Madeline, she'll lead you to the bath." The woman spoke before going off, leaving Itachi with Madeline. Madeline seemed a bit more hesitant, or was it shyness? after the first maid had left. She quietly ushered him with a small smile, and Itachi followed.

He observed her quietly, his expression blank as ever as she walked down the hall, leading him to the last pair of doors in the hallway before opening it. Inside the room was a white and blue marble bathroom. Warm steam filled the air and gave the mirrors and marble a light film of condensation. He followed the maid inside the bathroom and was immediately hit with the smell of warm, clean water.

"Um... we have three scents of bath beads for you to choose from, since Mister Shisui enjoys these three the most." She said, her voice was quiet. "The scents include lavender, apple, and cinnamon." She said, motioning to the tray that held three small bottles with white beads in each of them. Itachi stared at the bottles for a long moment as if deciding. Eventually he pointed to the cinnamon. The maid gave him a small smile before she nodded and then opened it up taking out a small scoop, going over to the tub and dumping them in. The still warm running water took the beads and slowly dissolved them, filling the room with a cinnamon scent, and bubbles coated the top of the tub.

The maid came over and then was hesitant as she watched him.

"I am, will you allow me to bathe you?" She asked. Itachi flicked his coal orbs directly to her, causing her to almost flinch back. Eventually... he resigned himself, holding his arms up and closing his cold eyes. He felt the maid carefully removing his clothing, before he was led and sat in the tub. He didn't look up to her though he could smell the embarrassment from her, and feel her hands shaking somewhat. He didn't question whether or not this woman was even supposed to bathe him or not. He just accepted it.

It felt nice. He shut his eyes as the cotton cloth was carefully dragged across his skin. The cinnamon scent filled his nose and coated his body. Some shampoo was poured onto his hair and washed the grime of the slave shop from it. His face was tenderly washed and he was treated with sincerity.

He just accepted it.

Truthfully, It'd been the highlight of his dark days in a cage. He felt like finally, for the moment he could breath.

* * *

Shisui was just finishing up a letter, folding it and then pouring a bit of wax onto the letter fold, sealing it with his family crest, when he heard a knocking at his door. He looked up to his door a little surprised, since no one typically bothered him in his office.

"Enter." He called out lightly. One of his maids opened the door and bowed to him respectfully.

"Dinner is waiting, Sir." She said to him. Shisui, once again stunned, had to look towards the clock in his office, seeing that it had been over and hour.

_Oh..._

He was only so shocked because he usually made sure he was well on time for everything, punctuality was his strong point. He knew where he had failed this time though... instead of solely focusing on his work, his thoughts drifted to Itachi more often than they should have and he fell behind.

He nodded and then set aside his work, standing up from his desk.

"Alright." He said and then followed the maid out of the office and down to the dining room. He smiled lightly, now that he was done with his work... he could finally let his thoughts solely focus on Itachi. He wondered what kinds of things they would talk about... what kind of person Itachi would turn out to be, and what kind of friendship the two could grow together.

Shisui quickened his pace, and as he stepped into the dining room, his feet wouldn't move after they'd stopped. Itachi sat there at the table, his hair was illuminated in the light of the room, his ears glistening a healthy, silky black color. His cheeks and arms were now relieved of any marks or dirt, showing Shisui to the fullest extent how perfectly untouched his skin actually was. Itachi, at hearing him enter, turned to look to him, his expression still blank as ever, but with his hair now trimmed a bit, Shisui could see his entire face. Itachis eye lashes were long and thick, hovering over his eyes like two butterfly wings, giving his face a dark but beautifully exotic look.

Shisui had to stop himself. These thoughts of his were only getting stranger. It was okay to look at someone and think they were beautiful. Man or woman, Shisui could at least accept that. But when the details of said beauty began to go into deeper thought and comparison was where he should draw the line. Which, and whenever that line had somehow been created?

Shisui threw on a charming smile as he made his way over to the table, taking the seat across from Itachi. He glanced down to the mans' attire, seeing Itachi was dressed in a cotton black dress shirt, and tan cotton pants.

"I see you have some good taste, Itachi!" She said smiling to the man. Itachi said nothing to him. "I hope that you feel better after your bath." He tried again. But Itachi only shifted his gaze down to his plate. Shisui had to let out a faint sigh. "Won't you please talk with me?" He asked Itachi lightly, frowning somewhat.

At these words though, Itachi finally properly looked up to him.

"What do you wish to talk about Shisui?" Itachi asked him lightly. Shisui blinked, his eyes widened a bit. He smiled at Itachi though, glad to hear his voice, glad that a conversation could finally come about.

"Well how about we tell one another a little about ourselves?" He asked Itachi. "You can ask me anything, Itachi." He asked him, smiling comfortingly. Itachi watched him with calm, almost calculating eyes. Shisui waited in anticipation, keeping his smile on for show, wondering what kind of things Itachi would ask him.

"... Why do you throw out fake smiles, like I can't see through them." Itachi finally spoke out, causing Shisui's eyes to widen and the smile to vanish from his face.

He stared at the younger man before him for what seemed like ever. No one. No one Shisui knew, had even questioned the sincerity of his fake smiles. He was good at fooling them, charming them. Itachi... he could see through them? Itachi's expression didn't change an ounce as Shisui tried to compose himself.

"Ah... well, um I..." He blinked,snapping out of his daze, before smiling again, letting out a faint laugh. "... There's no way that my smiles are fake, you must be mistaken, Itachi... Any other questions?" He asked, trying to change the topic. He could have sworn he heard a faint sigh from the cat before him, but wasn't sure as Itachi turned his head away, closing his eyes somewhat, thinking.

"I've heard your name before, Uchiha... you own the silk company, correct? Where did that originate from." Was what Itachi came up with. Shisui held back a relieved sigh.

"Well you see, my parents started the company up before I was born. Through the years, I was born and my parents continued to build the company up. By the time I was four, and old enough to walk and talk, the company was a big success and we were making a lot of money. From that point on, my parents polished me to become the successor one day." He spoke quietly, looking to Itachi again, smiling somewhat.

Itachi was quiet, looking up to him with coal eyes, flecked with obsidian marks.

"And where are your parents now? Your family, Shisui?" He asked lightly. Shisui refused from showing any of his emotion.

"Well, my family is few and far between, there aren't many of us left, and we're all spread out through the land. The only family member with me currently, is my uncle Madara. My parents died about a year ago." He said lightly, picking up his fork and quietly beginning to eat. The meal consisted of a tomato soup with some steak tips and assorted vegetables and bread.

He could feel Itachi staring at him and then he heard his smooth, low voice.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Shisui just shook his head.

"It's behind me now, I can only move foreword." Was his answer. The table was silent after that, he and Itachi eating quietly, feeling Itachi glance to him every now and again.

"... If you wish to ask any questions about me Shisui, please feel free to do so. I'll answer them as best as I can." He heard Itachi's voice. Instead of a blank emotionless tone, Shisui could hear something else, something familiar... was it, empathy?

Shisui lifted his head to the cat.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Itachi looked to him properly, his expression blank, but firm.

He nodded.

* * *

And there goes the second chapter! I hope I'm doing alright keeping the length consistent. Also, please forgive me if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, I do my best to catch them when I can, but not everyone is perfect.

As always reviews, critiques, praise are always welcome and appreciated. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

I am Taimukipa.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello once again everyone. I'm sorry that this chapter may be a bit short. really did try to make it longer, but things just didn't work out as well. I will try to make it up to you in the next chapter!

Also forgive me for this chapter taking so long. I'll try my best to update regularly, but I'll be starting up college again in a week, so that is where my main focus is going to have to be. But I will not forget this story, I really do have so much I want to do. So thank you for sticking around!

All characters belong to their rightful owners.

I am Taimukipa.

* * *

**Barbed Collar**

**Chapter 3**

Shisui watched Itachi for a long moment before he smiled somewhat.

"Alright... well, truthfully... being in the slave shop? That was my first time to a place like that, and so all the people in there, including you, it was my first time seeing a 'half-breed'." He said, speaking the name without respect, as he didn't condone it in the first place. "You're the first person I've talked to, or even really been at close quarters with..." He said lightly.

"What is it like, Itachi? What kind of place did you come from?" Shisui asked Itachi, his voice held curiosity and conviction.

Itachi seemed to take in his excited curiosity rationally. Itachi lightly put his utensils down before looking to Shisui fully, properly.

"There isn't very much to tell. I won't be able to entertain you with some grand adventurous tale. And my story isn't one that has had a happy ending." He started lightly, though Shisui still held anticipation, excitement as he watched Itachi speak. Entranced already by his voice. Itachi continued.

"I was born, to a kind family. My mother only birthed myself and another, my little brother." He said lightly. "We were raised in a hidden valley, away from this civilization in order to protect us. But it didn't take that long for humans to find us. They came in with weapons blazing." He said quietly, averting his eyes from Shisui's. "They killed my mother and father who fought to protect my brother and I. I escaped from them with my brother and did all I could to get him somewhere safe. I left him with a couple of friends of his, hidden in the forest... and I led the humans on a trail away from them all. Eventually they did catch me, clearly. And I was enslaved. I've gone to many masters, male and female, none of them kind. But I was told I had a bad personality and was promptly returned." He said lightly.

Shisui sat there, listening in amazement. Itachi had gone through so much! And he was so young! What kind of fear must Itachi have had to live through, go through every day... being chased like that, knowing your parents were slaughtered... trying to protect your brother... Shisui felt it, he felt concern, sorrow, empathy for Itachi, for his story. What an awful thing to have gone through, and almost immediately after, being given away to strangers like some parcel.

Shisui realized that Itachi had stopped talking as Shisui's mind wandered off without him again. He blinked to clear his mind, promising to return to the thoughts later tonight. He didn't want to overload Itachi with questions right this second. He wanted to get to know Itachi slowly, make sure their friendship would be a great one.

He slowly opted to close his eyes, merely for respect towards Itachi. He nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said as calmly as he could. He went back to the food on his plate. He didn't look up to Itachi at first, until he heard the clatter of silverware against the china plate, conveying that Itachi had begun to eat once more.

Shisui spared a glance up to Itachi, who's face was as it ever was, stoic.

* * *

After Itachi had told his story, he merely waited there to be reprimanded by Shisui. Waited for Shisui to begin going off about some trivial experience he had as a child, of which he would see as more important than the troubled past of a half-breed.

The far off look in Shisui's eyes signaled that perhaps he was laughing at Itachi in his head, laughing at him.. or perhaps simply deep in thought. Itachi knew that he shouldn't assume anything of Shisui just yet. This was only their first day together.

What Shisui said though managed to surprise Itachi. He said he was sorry to Itachi. This man who had nothing to do with his past directly, who had bought him despite his 'bad personality', who had so far given him a luxurious room, a stack of clothing, treated him with some dignity... he shown empathy to him. Given him a word of sorrow.

Itachi was left to watch Shisui as the man soon said nothing more and began to eat. Was it with respect that he did these things? Respect to Itachi?

Itachi took another moment before he shut his own eyes and then returned to his plate of delicious food. It was one of the best meals he'd had in a long while... since his childhood with his family actually.

* * *

Shisui let out a loud contented yawn as he strode out of the dining hall and up the stairs with Itachi in tow behind him.

"That was a good meal I'm stuffed!" He said grinning widely, folding his hands behind his head. He stole a wide eyed, excited glance to Itachi behind him. "How about you? Did you enjoy the meal?" He asked him.

Itachi lifted his dark gaze from the carpet oriented floor and nodded to Shisui. The elder man only grinned more and then faced foreword, pleased that Itachi had enjoyed the meal.

"Did you pick out something to wear to bed?" He suddenly asked, trying to get more conversation out of the man behind him. This time though he didn't turn to face Itachi, so that instead Itachi would have to speak for Shisui to know his answer.

He hoped his innocent little plan would work.

"I was merely going to sleep in these clothes." Was what Shisui was given as an answer. He blinked a bit and looked up thoughtfully.

"I see... well if that's what makes you most comfortable I suppose... Oh! Here's a fun idea!" He cheered happily, stopping in his steps and turning to Itachi, as they were half way down the hall to their rooms. He had hoped that he would have managed to end up on Itachis side once more, but the cat had quick reflexes, as the saying usually went, and ended up stopping just as Shisui did, so they were still steps apart.

Itachi sent him a curious look, a bid for Shisui to continue his thought.

"How about tomorrow after I get some more work done we go out for lunch and to the shopping districts?" He asked Itachi with excitement. Maybe it would be a good chance for Shisui to get to know Itachi a bit more, maybe find out some of the things he enjoyed doing.

Itachi seemed confused by his offer, though Shisui might have mistaken it for concern, or some other emotion. It was difficult for him to read Itachis stoic expression and hardly changing eyes. The cat merely cooperated though and closed his eyes, tilting his head somewhat.

"If that is what you wish to do, I'm in no position to disobey." He spoke quietly. Shisuis wide grin faltered only slightly at Itachis answer. He refrained from sighing though. He couldn't expect Itachi to be up in arms directly after being bought. The poor guy had been through so much, most of it Shisui had no idea about.

He kept reminding himself that this was only their first day together, and he shouldn't expect Itachi to be his best friend just yet. He accepted the fact that Itachi was a slave, and had been treated as one for a long portion of his life, therefor Shisui went untrusted by Itachi still. Shisui accepted that.

He nodded to Itachi and then turned from him once ore and finished his stride down the hall. He stopped at the door to Itachis new room though, as to show him were it was. He looked to the cat as he opened the door.

"This is your room from now on, I hope you like it." He said smiling. "Also, if you ever feel lonely or whatever my room is right beside this, actually there are doors in the rooms to connect them both, so feel free to come in whenever you want." He said and then looked to the side quickly, feeling a bit embarrassed by his own words. "Err... so, yeah! Have a good night sleep, and I'll get you up tomorrow for breakfast!" He said happily to Itachi.

The cat merely watched him in his exasperation before nodding. Shisui took a step aside, glancing to Itachi as he went and then entered the room, the two exchanged a small look between them before Itachi lightly shut the door behind him.

"..." Shisui stood there for a moment before smiling and then heading down a few feet to his own bedroom door. He opened it up and then was greeted by a set of pajama's set out on his bed by his maid. It took his a short amount of time to change into them and discard his other clothes into the laundry hamper before sliding underneath the silk covers.

The large french doors in his room were enough to let the room be lit up by the moonlight. He turned onto his side and focused on the night sky beyond his door frames. In his body he was still bubbling with excitement, and many thoughts, and even more questions. It took all he had to contain himself, for Itachi's sake, so he and Itachi wouldn't be set off on a wrong foot.

Itachi's childhood... up to where his parents were killed and he was captured and made into a slave... it must have been scary. The cat must have gone through so much in his young life. Shisui couldn't blame him for acting so jaded and unemotional... he praised Kami though, even if others thought Itachi had a bad personality and opted to returning him, it allowed for the moment that Shisui had found and took him home.

He curled up a little in his bed and slowly closed his eyes. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'd get to know Itachi better... maybe later on tomorrow night, Shisui could set up a spot for them to talk about Itachi's past masters? No no... that probably wasn't a good idea... Shisui would have to plan strategically in getting to know Itachi. Itachi seemed like the kind of person that was very self involved, introverted. Shisui understood where it came from though. So he'd have to consider Itachi's feelings.

Maybe in a couple of weeks, if he spent enough time with Itachi daily, without seeming too over bearing, it would be a good time then to bring up Itachi's past once again.

He smiled faintly in his sleep as Itachi's face slowly panned through his mind. He could still picture it. He and Itachi being good friends. Good for each other.

He knew it could work out.

* * *

Itachi stepped into the room quietly. He closed the door behind him and stood there silently, observing the room. When Shisui had said he'd set up a room for Itachi, he had a brief flash of his past accommodations.

Most of his previous owners had purchased him merely because he had a 'pretty face'. A face that made him a target for pleasure seekers. And though they had not gotten their fill of him before returning him, due to no kind of return on his end, they did have their way with him...

He could picture each of them, though he didn't wish too. He would be given a small, cold, less than habitable room. His master, mostly female, sometimes male, would come in almost every night depending, sometimes twice a night if they were drunk... they'd come in and drag him to their chambers, and order him to please them, unless they took the reigns themselves, which most of the time they had to, since he had no care for such things...

Either way... they would have him, make a mess of him, and carelessly throw him back into his 'cell' as he called it. They were never fit to be called 'rooms'.

This place though... this was a room... There was a large bed, with four poles boxing it in, a silken red canopy above it, the covers looked also to be made of fine silk, and cotton sheets, with a down feather stuffed mattress. The floor was a deep cherry wood, covered only partially with an ornate red and golden carpet. In the room sat shelves, a wardrobe and a desk. Even a fireplace sat centered along one of the walls, and a fine chair, sat overlooking the large window, that allowed as much moonlight to filter into the room as could light it.

This room wasn't chilly, it was comfortable. It wasn't dank or dirty, it was pristine and elegant. This, this was a bedroom. And... it was Itachi's.

A swell. Something warm filled his chest, engulfing it. Would it be okay? It was already so soon... they'd barely known one another for a full day. Would it be okay to trust Shisui? He surly hadn't given him any reason to distrust him so far of course... Honestly though, Itachi should know better. He couldn't give in so easily just because he was treated as _someone_ for a day...

Still, as the promise of a decent night's sleep, after having a full warm helping of food lingered over him. Itachi found his eyes drooping. He was clean. He was full. And for one night, at least... he could take pleasure in sleeping. Sleeping without worry of someone knocking on his door, pulling him up, doing dirty things to his body- No.

Tonight it would be okay. Tonight, he could sleep.

The cat slowly slipped off his shirt, and pants, deciding to sleep in nothing but his undergarment. He ran his fingers gently over to silken blanket before lifting it, and climbing into it. It felt so soft, so cool. He rested his head and practically sunk into the posh bed. He curled up in a cat like manner still, and then shut his coal eyes, falling into a deep, well needed sleep.

* * *

Thank you once again for reading! Even though this was a bit short I do hope everyone enjoyed it!

As always reviews, critiques, favs and praise are all always welcome. If you have an opinion, I'd be happy to hear it! Until next time then.

I am Taimukipa.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! As a heads up I have once again started up school, so I'll try my best to get the chapters out as soon as I can, but it might take a bit longer, which also leads me on to my apology. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out and I hope no one's given up on me yet!

I promise this story won't end soon or sporadically, I'm not giving up on it. It might just take some time to get the chapters out, since I like to keep my length consistent.

But so I'll stop boring you with my life issues, please enjoy the chapter, I worked very hard on it!

I am Taimukipa.

* * *

**Barbed Collar**

**Chapter 4**

Shisui had a wide smile on his face. He had woken up an extra hour early to get his work done in the morning before and after breakfast so that when noon chimed in, he and Itachi could, as promise, go to town for lunch and to buy Itachi some clothes and things.

He already felt guilty for Itachi being alone the first half of the day, so he made it his self mission to spend as much time that was left in the day with his new friend. He had decided to put off his work until an hour before bed. It wasn't the best idea since he had about three hours of work left to do, but he just couldn't bring himself to ignore Itachi. He wanted them to become closer.

The carriage rolled down the cobble stone streets, heading into the middle class part of town to go shopping. Each section of the town had it's own shopping districts, but Shisui found the rich shopping district to be over priced and stingy, especially when clothing made form silk- his silk he might add- was extremely over priced. Besides that... what society deemed 'middle-class', Shisui found to be much warmer and brimming with exciting characters.

Shisui watched out the window, looking at the busy streets, his carriage got a few looks of course, but he ignored it, instead looking happily at the stands in the street selling their wears and dealing with all kinds of people. He glanced over to Itachi to see if he was just as excited, but his hopes were dashed as Itachi only sat there with that same bored look on his face. He held back a sigh of disappointment and look back out his small window.

What could Shisui _really_ be upset about though? It wasn't Itachi's fault he was like this... he'd been through something traumatizing, something awful. He'd lost his entire family. His gaze fell to the floor for a moment before he shut his eyes. Reaching up he tugged on a small cord, which would signal the driver with a small bell to stop the carriage.

As the carriage shuddered to a stop, he caught Itachi looking to him somewhat out of the corner of his eyes. He smiled and then stood up and reached for the door handle, looking to Itachi.

"Come on, let's walk around instead!" He said excitedly. Before the cat could answer Shisui had already hopped out of the carriage and looked around at the familiar streets happily. He looked to his driver. "We'll be walking from here on, please feel free to return home or whatnot, just make sure the horse gets some food and water, and return within two hours to retrieve us." He said. The driver nodded to him before whipping the reigns and carting the horse off to turn around somewhere and head back.

Shisui smiled more and then turned to Itachi happily. "So, are you hungry?" He asked him, debating on what to do first, eat or shop.

Itachi gave him a wary look that confused Shisui. Maybe Itachi didn't like crowds that much, and especially on the street where they were selling food, it was certainly over-crowded. Shisui smiled comfortingly to Itachi before he reached out and gently took the mans wrist. Itachi, he felt, flinched back and tried to pull his hand away the first moment, but as Shisui guided him through the people until they were thinning out, Itachi seemed to play along and allow himself to be pulled. Shisui had to keep the stupid grin from coming to his face at the prospect that Itachi was allowing him to touch him.

Eventually as they were soon on a street that had a small number of people walking about, Shisui let Itachi's wrist slip gently from his hand before turning to face him.

"Ah, sorry about that, I figured you didn't like it being around so many people. I would have just told you to follow but, I was afraid you'd get separated from me..." He said sheepishly, glancing around somewhat, trying to explain his reasoning to Itachi so he wouldn't become disliked by the man. He waited a minute before hearing Itachi's voice.

"Thank you."

Shisui blinked and then looked up to the man who had set his gray eyes on the sidewalk, and not Shisui. He watched Itachi for a minute before smiling more.

"How would you like to get some lunch with me, Itachi?" He asked him lightly, waiting for a response.

Itachi lifted his head and looked at him for a moment calmly. Shisui only kept up the smile on his face and waited, until Itachi was nodding at him. He felt relieved, and at the same time happy.

"Alright, I know a great little cafe, they serve great tea and cakes and breads!" He said happily turning and then after a second headed towards said cafe. He heard Itachi speak up behind him though.

"Cakes, and breads for lunch... I don't think that your staff will appreciate you coming home any more hyped up than normal..." Itachi joked lightly causing a laugh to come from Shisui.

"Well I suppose not, but they don't let me eat them so often!" He said pouting sadly, looking to Itachi behind him for a moment. "But don't worry, they have normal dishes there as well to choose from." He said to Itachi. "Do you like sweets?" He asked his companion.

Itachi seemed to debate the question for a moment before looking to Shisui and speaking up.

"I've never had many... so I suppose I couldn't say I dislike them. But I haven't tried enough to say that I do like them." Was his answer. Shisui felt his heart drop, a life without sweets? How awful! Even the less fortunate had something sweet to eat every so often. He nodded though and allowed himself to keep up an energetic appearance as to hopefully lift Itachi's spirits.

"Well we'll just have to get you a sample tray when you're done with your lunch then!" He said happily turning back around. Though he didn't miss the way Itachi's ears twitched at the words.

"... You don't have to spend so much on me, Shisui..." Was what he heard from the man behind him. He waved his hand though.

"Nonsense Itachi, I don't mind it at all." He said comfortingly as they turned a corner. He smiled more, seeing the cafe up ahead. "There." He said, leading Itachi over to it.

They entered and then took a seat in the back. Shisui smiled to Itachi as a waiter came and handed them menus before leaving. Shisui opened his up and looked at the lunch specials.

"Hmm... what looks good..." He mumbled to himself looking over the dishes they offered. Shisui scanned his eyes over the pictures and descriptions of all the cakes. It all sounded so good, he felt like splurging a bit today, even if he ended up getting sick later on of course... He glanced up to Itachi to see the cat looking thoughtfully over the menu as well.

"Are you gentlemen all set?"

Shisui blinked, a bit stunned as he registered the voice of the waiter and then looked to the man a bit confused.

"Oh.. what?" He asked lightly. The waiter smiled at him professionally and repeated himself. "Oh, I'm sorry... um..." he glanced down to his menu once more. "I suppose I'll just have the strawberry shortcake with a cup of tea please!" He said to the waiter a bit flustered. He'd been watching Itachi that whole time, how much time had passed then? It seemed like seconds, but was it longer? He knew he'd only been staring at the menu for a minute or so, and they were usually given five minutes, wasn't it? He shook himself out of his thoughts as Itachi ordered.

"Green tea layered cake and a cup of mint tea." Was what he heard from him. The waiter nodded and wrote down their orders before leaving. He sighed faintly and then focused his attention back to making sure he tried to get more acquainted with Itachi. Though as he looked back to Itachi, Shisui couldn't help but smile and relax a bit more.

"Hm, so Itachi.." He spoke out, catching the mans attention as he saw one of Itachi's ears flick a bit. Shisui smiled more. "What kinds of things do you like to do?" He asked curiously. Itachi blinked and then shifted thought hazy coal eyes up to him.

"Being a slave doesn't come with the options of hobbies..." He said causing Shisui to back off a bit, sensing the hostility. Though he saw something flash through Itachi's eyes, maybe regret? Then Itachi had lowered his head, thoughtfully. "Though..." He continued. "When I still lived with my family, I did enjoy reading and writing." he said lightly.

Shisui perked up at this news.

"Should we go to a bookstore?" He asked causing Itachi's ears to perk up a bit as the man looked up to Shisui interestedly, almost fighting with himself to accept or give into his stature and decline the offer. Shisui pressed on. "I know a really good one Itachi... we could get some reading material for you, especially since I do work and won't be able to spend time with you... you could read instead." He offered, trying to make Itachi agree with him. "After we go clothes shopping, what do you say?" He grinned.

Itachi still hesitated bit slowly nodded. Shisui beamed at him, ecstatic over the sudden breakthrough. Just then, their cakes arrived, and Shisui wondered if the day could have gotten any better.

Eating the small portions of cake and tea didn't take much time, and Shisui was paying the tip and bill with a happy stomach. As the two stood up to leave he looked to Itachi.

"So did you like it?" He asked. He noticed Itachi chose something with more of a flavor that a sweet taste and that was fine, he just hoped Itachi didn't force himself to eat something he didn't like. Though he felt relieved as Itachi nodded his head.

"It was good, thank you... I appreciate you bringing me out like this..." Itachi spoke calmly as the two re-entered the streets. Shisui smiled to him.

"It's no trouble at all!" He said and then happily led the way down to the shopping center. Turning the corner, Itachi would see a bunch of small shops and boutiques with their clothes and accessories lined up for purchase. Shisui smiled and then headed towards specifically clothing stores, pulling Itachi in.

"Alright, let's look around, what do you need..." He mumbled, more to himself than to Itachi. He was nit picking through the racks of course, only pulling out a handful on pants and shirts. Maybe a nice jacket or two. He smiled when he'd gone throughout the whole store and handed the armful of clothes to the cashier.

Being the owner of a silk company had it's perks. When shopping for clothes Shisui didn't have to waist time trying things on. He'd gone through many different kinds of clothe lines that wanted to use his silk. He'd learned how to differentiate between what would and would not look good on a person. Itachi stayed quiet throughout the shop, only answering Shisui when asked if he liked the bunch of clothes that Shisui had chosen.

When the price came up though, Shisui pulled out his wallet, ready to pay until he felt a tugging on his sleeve. He paused and then glanced behind him to Itachi, who was looking down.

"... Itachi?" He said lightly turning to him somewhat. Itachi seemed a bit flustered, though he hid it well.

"... Isn't that too much, to spend on me... I'd prefer it if you didn't..." He said in a quiet voice. Shisui stared at the man a bit surprised before he smiled comfortingly.

"Itachi... it's alright. Really." He said to him. He hesitantly reached out and patted his head, being mindful of his ears. "It's no trouble, and I'm glad to do it." He said trying to sedate Itachi's anxiety.

He knew Itachi relaxed about the idea when he looked up to him. Shisui smiled brightly to him before turning back to the cashier and handing over the amount. The items were all bagged up and handed back to Shisui, who thanked them before ushering Itachi out of the shop.

"Hmm, alright. Well why don't we hit the book store and call it a day?" He asked looking to Itachi who he could tell was getting tired from all the social activity he was being pushed into. Shisui was also starting to get worn out, and he still had so much work to do.

Itachi looked up to him once more and then nodded. Shisui smiled.

"Alright, and if there's anything else you need then we can come back in a day or two." He said nodding.

He led Itachi towards a small, family owned book shop that he knew of. He visited it every once in a long while, but he enjoyed the atmosphere. He glanced to Itachi.

"And this one is up to you, Itachi. I want you to choose how ever many and whichever books you wants." He said smiling to his cat.

Itachi looked to him and then nodded lightly.

"Thank you..." He said before falling silent. Shisui stopped at a shop and then slipped into the open door. He looked to Itachi as signal for the man to go about his business and pick whatever he wanted while Shisui hung back near the register.

* * *

Itachi walked silently around the stores, the walls were lined with shelves, and the shelves were piled with books. Romance to horror to fantasy and fiction, non fiction and history. Itachi enjoyed books of all kinds. They were one of the only things he managed to easily acquire when he was younger. They took up time and gave him a broad spectrum to learn and indulge in.

As he sifted through the books, he let his mind wander a bit. He felt, relaxed. Shisui took him somewhere fancy to eat and he really enjoyed it, and Shisui brought him to a good clothing store and picked out a bunch of nice shirts and casual pants, nothing too fancy, but comfortable and Itachi was grateful. Though suspicious. But as Shisui had brought him here and given him basically free reign? Itachi felt, happy.

He'd met maybe one or two genuine people in his life. They were so few and far between, honestly trying to be a good persona nd help Itachi... but he never got so lucky. Maybe he could think Shisui was one of those kinds of people, and maybe he could think that he had for once, found some luck in his life, something to look foreword to now.

Or. Maybe he was being a naive fool. Maybe Shisui was just incredibly good at acting, and pretending. Maybe he was just waiting for Itachi to get comfortable enough just to finally take him down, to do something horrible and break the faint gleam of trust still left in his body-

"Itachi!"

Itachi's eyes widened somewhat at the cry and then he looked up, noticing a tall stack of books shaking and then falling over, onto him.

* * *

Shisui was intently watching Itachi, hoping he wouldn't suddenly decide he didn't want to bother Shisui and such. Though he noticed that while Itachi was working on getting a nice armful of different books, he seemed extremely distant. Deep in thought.

So deep in fact that at one point he saw Itachi's shoulder bang into one of the shelves, apparently unnoticed by him, and continue on. But the hit had reverberated through the shelf, causing a tall stack of hard covered books to shake and sway. Without thinking, he only called out Itachi's name loudly to catch his attention.

The man looked up and Shisui had dropped the bags of clothes and rushed over to him, just as he saw Itachi's little black ears press against his head.

* * *

Itachi could only close his eyes, feeling apprehensive of the bruises he would probably receive. But he could handle it right? It was his own fault for spacing out. He felt himself being engulfed by something, and he heard the loud clatter of the books streaking across the floor and onto him. But strangely enough, he didn't feel any of the sharp corners or different weights of the books as they fell onto him.

When the avalanche had ceased, he finally opened his eyes and blinked. His eyes widened as he was staring into Shisui's face instead. The man had seemed to tackle Itachi to the ground, protecting his head with his arms, and shielded Itachi from being hit by the books by hovering over him. Shisui smiled to him, though Itachi saw the slight pain in his eyes.

"You okay?" Shisui's voice came out concerned. Itachi blinked to him and then frowned confused, his hand reached up to touch Shisui's face.

"Oh dear!" He heard, cutting him off. The two broke eye contact as they turned to the book store owner who looked frantic and worried. Some books fell from Shisui as the man slowly got up, taking his hand and gently pulling him up as well. "Oh I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Are you okay?" The frantic woman went on, dutifully looking over the both of them. But Shisui went and diffused the problem by pulling out one of his fake charming smiles again.

"Yes, we're fine. Sorry about the mess, it wasn't intentional." Shisui said and then woman seemed relieved.

"Oh thank kami." She sighed.

"Ah, but yes... we actually will be purchasing some books, right Itachi?" Shisui said, pulling Itachi from his thoughts once again. He looked to his master and then nodded, holding out the armful of books he'd cleaned up from the floor. The women, who was still a bit flustered, and debating cleaning up the books and checking them over once more, soon conceded and took them to the register, apologizing once again.

Itachi kept his head lowered as Shisui took care of the price and calmed the woman down. Itachi stayed close behind Shisui, his mind wandering off with his as Shisui handed him the bag of books, picked up the clothes once more and then ushered him out of this store as well.

As they headed back towards the place they'd been dropped off at, Itachi glanced to Shisui a few times before he stepped closer to walk beside him. He glanced over to him.

"Shisui... are you hurt?" He asked him.

Shisui seemed to blink and looked to him curiously, before giving him a small smile as well.

"Don't worry, I'm built tough. I'm alright. Are you though? You didn't get hurt when I tackled you to the floor did you?" He asked sheepishly. Itachi watched him and then shook his head, looking down.

"No... You... You protected me well." He said, the words feeling foreign to him. He hoped it was the right things to say... But Shisui seemed pleased with his words...

"I'm glad." He heard Shisui and then went to glance to the man, who was looking foreword once more, in thought, though he looked content. Itachi watched him for a moment longer before looking down calmly once again, and a small smile twitched onto his face briefly.

* * *

And there we have it. I hoped you all enjoyed the fourth chapter! Hopefully the fifth will be up soon. And I'm allowing a vote!

Coming upon the fifth chapter, and the characters have only known each other for two days already. What would you as the readers like to see more of?

I don't mind starting off the next chapter with a bit of a time skip, so that their relationship can be stronger and I can get into more detailed chapters. Or, would you all prefer to continue reading through day to day encounters between Itachi and Shisui? :)

It's up to you all, and I'd love to hear it, otherwise I'll just take things into my own hands. So please review for me!

I am Taimukipa.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews my dears :) This story goes out to my two faithfuls, itanejiluver & Guardian of the Nakano

You've been here since chapter one and commented till 4, so thank you. Besides that, Guardian finally gave me the incentive to write in a little ShisuixItachi'skitty ears. It's faint, but I'm sure it'll grow :)

All characters belong to their rightful owners.

I am Taimukipa.

* * *

**Barbed Collar**

**Chapter 5**

Shisui was in his office, scribbling away more and more orders, forms, bills and signing off checks to his account. A loud gong broke through his thoughts and he sharply turned to the clock in the room, seeing it was already lunch time. He debated on simply working through lunch, but thoughts of Itachi drifted into his head and he had to throw the idea away.

Itachi usually got upset if Shisui skipped out on lunch with him. He'd done it once already and twice as a test, only to get the Itachi cold shoulder for days after. Shisui let out a loud sigh as he stood up and pushed his papers aside just as a maid opened his door to escort him to lunch. It was a nice day out, and Itachi enjoyed eating in the garden.

It had been almost a full month since Shisui had gotten Itachi. At first Shisui had his doubts, he wondered how long it would take for Itachi to warm up to him, for Shisui to finally see the interesting cats personality. Apparently the month they had come to live together had been an almost perfect amount of time.

Each day, Shisui went and tried to spend as much time with Itachi as he was possibly allowed, in between all his work. Truth be told though, he did put most of his work aside to spend more time with Itachi. The more time he spent with Itachi the more Shisui grew to enjoy his company, his presence. It had turned into a calming effect on him, having Itachi around.

A small smile tugged itself on his lips.

Exiting his house through the ornate french doors that led into the yard, he followed the placed cobble stone path through the garden over towards a picnicking area. There were few clouds in the sky, providing them with a comfortable sunlit day. When he saw Itachi up ahead, his smile only grew larger. Seeing Itachi sitting there at the small table in a sleek white button up shirt with his black slacks, and a pair of professional black loafers, it was a sight to behold, considering the cat refused any shoes for the first three weeks they'd known each other. Shisui had only recently coaxed Itachi to try them, saying they'd be comfortable. They also took the liberty of altering all of Itachi's bottoms so his tail could poke through and not be strained.

At hearing the crunch of dirt under his feet, Itachi's adorable black ears twitched and tilted towards him as his cat turned that wonderfully impassive stare his way.

"Ah! Sorry I lost track of time Itachi." He said sheepishly as he took his seat across from Itachi. Itachi nodded to his apology and then looked down to the silver plated and lidded meal in front of him. The maid tending to their excursion today came over and lifted the lids off their food, placing them on the shelf under the cart she'd brought out to hold their food and tea and table dressings.

Shisui looked to his food and smiled. There consisted a meal of roasted salmon, over a bed of brown rice with a mixed vegetable medley over the rice. Their drink of choice was as usual a sweet grape wine and on the side a glass of water, and on another side for Itachi a smaller glass of whole milk, just because Itachi fit into the stereotype that cats enjoyed milk.

Shisui looked up to Itachi to see him already starting to dig in. Little fangs bit into the perfectly cooked fish with haste. Did the stereotype that cats ate fish have a presence here too? He wondered, which in turn made Itachi look up to him curiously, as he hadn't began to eat yet also.

"Shisui...?" He called out, snapping the elder out of his thoughts.

"Ah... sorry!" He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head before he started to eat. He could feel Itachi's stare on him for another moment before the cat went back to eating. All was quiet, as it usually was, not that Shisui minded the quiet though, until Itachi spoke up.

"How much more time are you going to devote to work today?" He heard Itachi ask, causing him to look up with little surprise. It wasn't uncommon anymore for Itachi to ask him about his work, and when he'd be done with it. Once he was sure that Itachi had gotten used to him, questions like that started coming, only ensuring Shisui's thoughts that Itachi wanted to spend more time with him as well. A wide grin appeared on his face.

"Why? You gonna miss me?" He cooed out to him, earning him a sharp look. Itachi's eyes shut as he paid attention to his food, though Shisui could still see the embarrassed tint to his pale cheeks.

"I was merely asking. It seems as if you've been working hard recently, perhaps a small break wouldn't be deemed inappropriate." Was his counter. And what an excellent counter it was. Itachi was good at that, getting you to rethink what you've already figured out. For example. Shisui assumed Itachi asked because the cat missed and wanted to spend time with him. Itachi's words on the other hand had him think that Itachi only asked for his well being. Though Shisui knew his first decision was still correct, Itachi's wording always got him to smile. He chuckled lightly before answering.

"Well honestly, I was planning on working through till dinner." He answered lightly, tilting his head. Itachi didn't look up from his food. He was pouting. Shisui thought it was adorable. "But, maybe you're right. If I were to overwork myself I could become ill! And then what would the company do without me." He laughed out, making Itachi finally look up to him. "So, I suppose after lunch I'll go work for just another hour, and then would you mind terribly Itachi, to be my company for the rest of the day?" Shisui asked, smiling widely.

It took a second before Itachi had agreed to his offer. It made his stomach flutter with the prospect of fake butterflies before he nodded and then went back to his lunch.

The rest of the time during lunch was spent either in a comfortable silence, or talking about mundane things to pass the time. A book Itachi had finished, a new contract Shisui had gotten for the company, what the two decided on dinner tonight and so on from there. When they finished, they both stood up and headed back to the house together, Shisui told Itachi that he'd be finished in an hour, and to wait in the study for him. Itachi nodded and then with a last glance, the two had parted ways.

* * *

Shisui had finished his work, with minimal distractions of Itachi. The cat occupied his mind and hadn't left since lunch time...

Two o'clock finally chimed in and Shisui breathed a huge sigh of relief. He set his papers aside neatly and then with a small smile he exited his office for the day, locking the door behind him and headed down to the study. He smoothed his jacket a bit and ruffled his hair, feeling a little nervous, as he usually did when he spent time alone with Itachi.

He entered into the study to see Itachi dutifully waiting there. A smile broke out onto his face as he greeted him, going to take a seat on the couch beside him, with a loud sigh he plopped onto the couch.

"That's not very refined." He heard the teasing monotone of Itachi's voice and a smirk came to his face as he opened his eyes to look to Itachi.

"I'm not some duke or prince, I don't got to act refined." He said grinning. Itachi only sighed out as if he was impossible. He laughed.

"Mm... so Itachi, you've been here for almost a month now yes?" He asked. Itachi nodded. "Well... do you feel more comfortable than when you first came?" He asked him curiously, tilting his head. Though he already knew the answer most likely, he wished to hear if Itachi honestly enjoyed it here. His cat stayed silent for a full minute before speaking up.

"I do... this place is much different than my previous homes..." He said looking to Shisui. "... I appreciate what you've done for me. And I do enjoy the company that you provide. It's soothing." He said and then gave a small smile, which to Shisui's surprise seemed genuine, not forced at all. This left him speechless for a short minute before he laughed out.

"I'm so glad that you think that way!" He said happily. He sighed and then looked down, smiling, his cheeks tinted red somewhat. Itachi had a beautiful smile... Itachi was just beautiful in general, and Shisui had accepted that fact, and had accepted that he often thought of that. A man, to him, was beautiful. Nothing wrong with that!

Moments later, a maid came in with a tray of tea and biscuits for them. It was so english, old fashioned... but Shisui had to agree that the foreign concept really was a good idea. Tea time and a light snack? What's to hate about that!

He and Itachi gratefully accepted it, sipping their tea and munching on their treats. At one point though, Shisui had felt the penetrating stare of Itachi beside him, and though he might have just been looking at him, he always found Itachi's stare to be penetrating. He lifted his head and locked eyes with Itachi.

"Shisui... is there anything you were interested in talking about?" He asked him lightly. Shisui watched him, chewing his biscuit and swallowing before he answered.

"Hm... well I do actually, but if you're uncomfortable answering then please don't feel obligated..." He said and then paused before watching Itachi curiously. "I know a lot about you already, and you know a lot about me... but what I want to know, is there anything you're afraid of perhaps?" He asked. He expected Itachi's reaction to be immediately averse, and defensive. But he was hoping that Itachi had gotten over such emotions when it came to him. His hope was well played, as Itachi's only reaction was the let out a faint sigh.

"... If anything, mundane it may be... but I am not fond of thunderstorms..." He said gently, looking foreword. "... I do usually tend to panic a bit. Such things merely get me on edge and wear me down." He spoke quietly, causing Shisui to blink at him with wide eyes. Thunderstorms? Really? Itachi didn't seem like the type-! But then again, Shisui thought it only added to his charm. It was such a childish thing to be afraid of, but at the same time Shisui didn't think Itachi childish for fearing them. In fact, it was more cute than anything. It made a wave of protective instinct wash over Shisui as he watched the cat.

"Well that's not too bad... what about it do you hate the most? The loudness, the rain or the chill?" He asked Itachi, feeling only slightly guilty for pressing matters further. But Itachi didn't seem to mind as he answered anyways.

"Having to sit there and deal with it alone." he said lightly.

His words had Shisui pausing. It was almost too sad of a thing to say. His poor Itachi, having to face his fear alone, every time the sky decided to torment him... Itachi frowned somewhat.

"Well... I won't make you go it alone here." He said to him and smiled convincingly. Itachi blinked and then turned to him, watching his expression, waiting for it to waver any second. When it didn't though, he saw Itachi's eyes soften some and another of his beautiful smiles appeared on thin lips.

"Thank you, Shisui."

* * *

That night, after dinner. Shisui lay in bed, restless. Thoughts of Itachi invaded his mind again, making it difficult for him to fall asleep. Whispers in the back of his mind kept saying _He's right next door... go to him..._ But he did his best to pretend he hadn't heard such thoughts. Entering into Itachi's bedroom in the middle of the night? If he was seen by a maid then oh! What a scandalous encounter! Especially doing so with no reason? Shisui had his reputation to think about.

This night though, he realized his thoughts were getting out of hand as thoughts of Itachi and their time together so far had his cheeks red, his hand was gripping his covers tightly, as if trying to keep in one place. His eyes opened wide and he shook his head, letting out a long sigh. He rolled onto his side frowning. He secretly wished for a way to see Itachi right now... he fell into a fitful sleep, wishing for a thunderstorm.

* * *

That night his dreams were foggy. But the one thing he recognized in them was Itachi, the flick of a soft black tail, or the twitch of thin black ears taunted him. Itachi stood right before him impassively. But when that smile came to his porcelain face, Shisui reached out, desperate to touch him, desperate to cling to him.

"Itachi, please..." He called out, but Itachi only tilted his head at him innocently, watching him with those smoky coal orbs. A loud rumble though shook the dream though, causing Itachi's smile to fade and he frowned, his ears pressed against his head. Shisui paused, confused at what happened. But when Itachi slowly lowered his head, another rumble passed through the dream and Itachi knelt down and gently put his hands over his ears. Shisui frowned at this, now worried, he reached out.

"Itachi?"

A loud volley of smashes through the sky, the blinding flash of thunder, rain like rocks fell against his window. It had all startled him awake. He panted heavily, stunned from the sudden awakening. He looked around, his mind trying to process where he was, waking up so fast. Slowly as he calmed himself he realized, he was in his room. There was a storm.

"..." His body moved automatically and he sat up. A thunderstorm? He suddenly felt guilty... his wish had come true... His thoughts raced and all stopped in one place. Itachi. He moved the covers off his legs and then slid off the mattress, padding over tot he door that connected his and Itachi's room. He pursed his lips before knocking lightly. He hesitantly touched the door knob. It would be okay to check up on Itachi right? Shisui had told him he wouldn't let him be alone...

Biting his lip he opened the door and peered into Itachi's room. It was dark, save for the brief flashes of lightly from the lightning. He saw a lump silhouetted in the bed. He wondered briefly if Itachi was just asleep, oblivious to the storm and if he should just back off, but as another rumble of thunder filled the room, he saw the smallest movement under the covers. He sighed lightly and then walked over to the bed, looking down tot he hidden cat.

"... Itachi." He called, causing the bundle to flinch. He tried again, reaching out. "Itachi, are you okay?" He asked, keeping his voice gentle.

It all happened so fast then. The blanket lifted up and his hand was grabbed, and he was pulled down into the bed and hidden once again under the covers. He saw the dark glowing eyes of Itachi's. He looked worn. Shisui blinked at him and then smiled comfortingly.

"Scared?" He asked him. Itachi said nothing though and merely kept eye contact with him, his little ears had pressed down tightly against his head. Shisui chuckled lightly. "It's alright... It is scary." He said, which seemed to ease Itachi a bit. "Like I said... and I'm here now, Itachi." he said gently, lifting his hand up a bit to touch Itachi. He ran his fingers through Itachi's hair, causing the frightened cat to close his eyes and rub affectionately against his hand, involuntarily or not, Shisui enjoyed the reaction. He smiled lightly as Itachi gradually moved closer to him. Until the moment Shisui was scratching Itachi's head behind his ear, and rubbing the thin, fuzzy ears gently between his fingers, it seemed Itachi had forgotten all about the thunder, for he was purring and affectionately pressed against Shisui.

Shisui smiled more at this, and felt his face flush a bit as he nuzzled Itachi's head, his eyes drooping a bit, taking in the lavender scent of his kitten. He hummed lightly.

"It's okay..." he breathed lightly, kissing Itachi's head gently, closing his eyes as the warmth under the covers soothed him. Itachi was purring even as he fell asleep as Shisui kept up his ministrations. His free arm slowly moved and wrapped around Itachi's waist to hold him close, Itachi's smooth skin on his hand felt comforting as he too fell asleep to the thunder.

* * *

The next morning, Shisui woke up pleasantly. He had decided that there hadn't ever been a tim where he'd managed to sleep so well.

He was shocked though, feeling movement beside him that he didn't make. He froze, and refused to open his eyes. What was that? As the smell of rain wafted around him, he suddenly remembered- the dream, the storm, Itachi. He opened his eyes, and blinked the sleepy haze from it before looking down to the cat curled up against him.

"..." He couldn't help but let a small smile come to his face as Itachi slept soundly. He wondered if the reason he slept so well was because of Itachi... well certainly every one craves the feel of another beside them while they slept! It wasn't unnatural, it went all the way back to ones childhood! Is what he told himself.

Watching Itachi sleep was relaxing too... Shisui was too focused on Itachi's doll like features to notice how their legs had gotten tangled together, how their chests were pressed together, Itachi's head snugly rested right under his chin, his soft ears flicked against Shisui's cheeks every so often...

Shisui closed his eyes and then savored the moment. It seemed like he and Itachi had become a lot closer... like they could still become so much closer. Like they were friends now, and all their friendship could do now, was grow. He smiled happily. A friend to call his own, a friend he could trust, and friend to just be that, a friend. Something he secretly, desperately craved...

He heard a noise next. His eyes snapped open and he looked around the room. It sounded like a groan? No, that wasn't it... maybe more of a moan? Yes, that seemed right... He waited for a minute, trying to hear it again. His heart was pounding.

The minute passed in silence though and just as he was about to call it quits and fall back asleep, he heard it again, and then movement. Itachi! The sound was coming from Itachi. His eyes widened and he looked down to the man. Itachi moaned again faintly, and arched his back, pressing against Shisui in an awkward way. Shisui's face turned beat red at the sudden contact and he bit his bottom lip to keep quiet as Itachi mewled in his sleep. He couldn't help but this that it was so cute, whatever Itachi must be dreaming about to make him do such things... but the feeling was also more than that... it was cute, and something else... but what?

_Erotic_

The word passed through Shisui's mind so fast that he had gasped out loud, his mouth hanging open. What kind of twisted thought was that!? There was no way Shisui Uchiha could think of another man like that! Though such types of relationships were of no bother to him, he'd never assumed he could have such thoughts for himself!

His face was beat red and he felt it. Itachi continued in his sleep, mewling and rubbing against him somewhat. Very out of character for the younger cat. But who's to say that people can control themselves while they're asleep?

Though that wasn't even Shisui's main problem right now. He could have gotten over Itachi's behavior, and himself thinking such thoughts... what he was horrified to fid, what he couldn't understand or get over so quickly-!

Was the fact that something familiar stirred in his lower region.

* * *

And there you have it! Perhaps the next chapter will continue this as a cliff hanger, or maybe I'll skip through it and save Shisui some embarrassment. ^_~ haha

Thanks for reading, I'll update soon!

I am Taimukipa


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much everyone! I've been so busy with college and stuff that I wasn't planning on getting to this chapter for a little while longer... But I came on just to check and I read all of your reviews and I just couldn't do anything else until I got this chapter out!

So thank you so much all of your reviews really helped me to write this! I really hope you all enjoy it! :3

All characters belong to their rightful owners.

I am Taimukipa.

* * *

**Barbed Collar**

**Chapter 6**

Shisui was frozen. Frozen under the covers. Frozen beside Itachi. Itachi hadn't stopped mewling and moaning in his sleep of course, and to Shisui it felt like he'd been doing it forever. Though it must have only been a couple of minutes. Shisui wondered what Itachi was dreaming about. He wished dearly that he could have continued to wonder, to keep his mind occupied, but every time Itachi arched against him, Shisui's mind went fuzzy. He could feel the lower half of his body warming up slowly.

_No no no... This can't- this can't be happening!_

He thought shocked.

Another mewl came from Itachi as his cat pressed against him again, and Shisui, now hyperaware of their tangled limbs, had not only Itachi rolling against him in such a way, but the cats thigh also rubbed against his, more sensitive parts. Shisui couldn't help it. He was starting to get hotter, and as Itachi arched against him, he could have yelled out as his body moved to meet Itachi's, his hips rubbed against Itachi's and faint waves or pleasure thrummed through him.

"Ah..." He breathed out, arching his head back, his eyes growing hazy.

What did something like this mean? Surly Shisui was no stranger to pleasure... but this was Itachi! Another man making him feel it! There wasn't any possible way that Shisui could feel this way! There had to be some logical explanation...

Of course mornings were often hard, as he would wake up as such. Maybe waking up with Itachi all tangled up against him had cause his morning erection to simply respond? To wait to be fulfilled for once? That had to be it... and of course with Itachi's slim waist and thin limbs all curled up around him, and his hips rubbing so sensually against him, Itachi's body was such a tease.

Shisui had to bite his lower lip as he rubbed against Itachi shamelessly, his cat continuing on with his dream, with the rubbing, mewling and moaning, and Shisui... his body just responded. Just couldn't stop. A faint moan managed to fall past Shisui's lips as he grinded his hips against Itachi's.

"Oh-!" He bit his tongue quickly and his eyes snapped open. Shisui hadn't even noticed when they'd closed. What was he doing! He looked down again to find that his arms were tightly around Itachi, as if he were desperate to get closer to him, Itachi was slowly calming down somewhat, merely purring in his sleep now, his little ears flicked from time to time as his body slowly fell still once more.

But Shisui was still aching. Since he stupidly allowed himself to fall victim to taking advantage of Itachi while he was asleep, it was only natural that Shisui's morning issue was now hardened to a point he couldn't reverse. He bit his lip. He had to release. Looking to Itachi as he slept soundly once more, Shisui did his best to untangle himself from his cat without waking him.

A sigh escaped his lips as he sat up, covered Itachi and then stood up and headed back to his room, finding it awkward to walk, but all he had to do was get to his bed...!

Luck seemed to be on his side as he slipped under his covers. He took a short second to revel in his relief, before his hand was gripping himself tightly, pumping his hardened member, desperately trying to draw out his release. He tried to think of some gorgeous woman from the past or so. Thankful when he managed to be drawn closer to his release as he thought of long straight black hair, glittering coal eyes, and a soft supple body.

Inevitably, Shisui released when he imagined black ears and a tail on that body. He came as that image suddenly mewled at him.

* * *

Shisui sat in his office, quietly going over paperwork. He was still shocked about this morning... Itachi decided to wait in his office until lunch time with him while he worked, and his presence was doing nothing but distracting Shisui. Did Itachi remember anything from this morning? Did he know what Shisui did?

Thankfully Itachi's ever calm attitude did manage to calm him somewhat. He sighed lightly and pushed the papers aside, hiding his face in his hands. Seconds later, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you need a break?" Came the low voice of Itachi. Shisui flinched slightly and then looked up to Itachi.

"Ah..." Coal eyes watched him intently, worry marred his face, and Shisui felt guilty that it was there. He smiled faintly and then nodded. Itachi's ears perked up slightly as the worry left his face and he stepped back. Shisui followed Itachi's lead and then stood up stretching. He yawned loudly before looking to the time. It was still an hour and a half or so away from lunch time. He pursed his lips and then looked to Itachi. "Want a snack?" he asked, smiling to his cat.

Itachi tilted his head and then nodded, his expression calm.

"What do you plan on having?" Itachi asked, and Shisui grinned to him.

"It's not what I want, It's what we both want!" He laughed. "So what are you in the mood for? I think I want some Tempura!" He said smiling widely, looking up thoughtfully as he imagined eating the delicious dish. He blinked though and quickly returned his attention to Itachi, not wanting him to drift off in his own thoughts. "So...?" He asked him.

Itachi was quietly staring at the floor for a long moment before looking to him and speaking up.

"May I have dango?" he asked lightly, tilting his head.

Shisui smiled more glad that Itachi was able to ask for something he wanted. He was happy that Itachi seemed to be more comfortable in this friendship now, and not so on the mindset that he was just a slave to Shisui. Sure it hadn't been that long, but since the two of them have been together for most of the days anyways, Shisui was hopeful there would be some kind of change in Itachi.

"Sure! I'll send down the orders for them." He said as he went over to his door and then called to the maid who stood outside it dutifully and told her to send in the orders. She nodded before running off. He turned to Itachi. "So what did you want to do now?" He asked him lightly.

Itachi merely looked out the window once more, almost longingly. Shisui blinked at this, but Itachi spoke up.

"Perhaps we could go out and walk around the gardens." he suggested, turning back to look to Shisui calmly. Shisui blinked at him but only smile and nodded.

"Sure that sounds fine! Since it's almost midday now hopefully everything will be dried up from the storm before." He said as he turned and then started to head out of the room, Itachi following. "Since it's still morning, maybe we can catch the morning glories before they close." He said happily looking back to Itachi who nodded, though he could see the content in Itachi's coal orbs.

His eyes widened a bit and he quickly turned away, grinning widely, trying to keep his beating heart from pounding out of his chest. This morning... still worried him. He had tried his best to deduct it all as rationally as he could... but the fact that when he had finally released this morning, it was to an image of someone that looked like Itachi...? What explanation was there to that?

More importantly... what if Itachi found out? What if he resented and hated Shisui for having such thoughts? What if, he asked to be let go, or given to someone else...? The thought made Shisui's heart hurt... he didn't want Itachi to hate him, to want to leave. He'd become attached to Itachi in the short time they've been together... Maybe, since Itachi hadn't brought up anything about it, then he didn't know? Maybe Shisui could keep it a secret and just never let something like that happen again?

That was a solution! He'd just have to be more careful!

A small smile lit up his face as the thoughts and possibilities rolled through his head. Still leading Itachi to the gardens, and lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the blank look the cat behind him had on, or those coal orbs boring into the back of his head.

* * *

Shisui sat with Itachi outside beside the water fountain he had going. He had a small dry table and seats set up so they could eat their snack outside. Shisui was content now. He no longer felt sick with worry over the mishap this morning, and Itachi seemed to be normal as well, so he was able to let it go finally. He decided to take the rest of the time off until lunch and talk with Itachi.

He took a bite of his food and chewed it happily, the taste appealed to him greatly.

"Ahh... but I truly wish uncle were back." He said with a sigh. "... He usually takes a large portion of the work from me, and I appreciate him for that, and the break it gives me." He mumbled talking to Itachi about his work load lately.

"... You're uncle...? How long is he going to be away?" He asked lightly. Shisui shrugged.

"It shouldn't be more than another week, but he usually sends me a letter on if he's going to stay later, or the date he's going to be back." He said and smiled faintly.

"... Your Uncle Madara seems trustworthy." Itachi spoke before taking a bite of his own treat, his tail flicking happily. Shisui looked up to Itachi and smiled somewhat.

"... Well... He's all I got." He answered lightly. "Sure, my parents managed to make things successful around here, Uncle Madara was there to oversee them as well. Even if his name isn't on many of the papers, he could be considered a founder along with my father and mother... the three of them, they got along well." He spoke calmly as Itachi listened respectfully. Shisui shook his head and shut his eyes. "It's Madara that manages to pull me along through this when it gets too much for me, and he keeps whatever greedy relatives I have left away from me." He said looking to Itachi again.

The cat listened quietly and tilted his head somewhat.

"Does he not ask for anything? He's doing it all merely of his own good will?" He asked, unable to hide the suspicion in his voice. Shisui smiled at that and shook his head.

"I know what you're thinking Itachi... that Madara could easily turn around and snatch the company away from me, leave me poor, broken, and bankrupt..." he said lightly, causing Itachi to look down with guilt. Shisui only shook his head again, smiling somewhat. "But Uncle isn't like that... he's really a good guy, and he just wants what's best for me. For the company." He said lightly. "... Besides that, it was he who told me that his name didn't have to be on any papers, since his name was already widely known to be associated deeply with the company." He said lightly. "And if Uncle Madara ever wanted anything, he knows he just has to ask, he doesn't even have to tell me what it is." He said shrugging, looking to the side. "That's how much I trust him... he's the only family I have left that I can count on." He said lightly.

"... I see... forgive me. I never meant to doubt him." He looked to Itachi to see that the cats ears were pressed down submissively. Shisui smiled somewhat and then reached out grinning as he slipped Itachi's ears between his fingers and rubbed them, causing Itachi's eyes to widen and look to Shisui.

"I'm sorry, they're just so cute!" Shisui laughed causing what he hoped was maybe a blush to appear on Itachi's cheeks! It was so faint though that Shisui couldn't tell. As he continued to rub at Itachi's ears, and Itachi allowed it with only minimal complaints.

"Ahem"

Shisui stopped his teasing and then looked over to see one of his maids, looking away with a small blush on her face. Shisui held back a grin at that. Still she stepped foreword when she had his attention and held out a small silver tray with an envelope on it and bowed.

"Ah, thank you." He said and then pulled back from Itachi, who looked to the maid and letter curiously, before watching as Shisui took it and opened it up, scanning over the words. "... Wha..." His eyes widened and then a loud groan escaped his lips. He slumped in his chair, the letter dangling uselessly from his hand.

"... Shisui...?" He heard Itachi, only earning another loud, childish sigh from the man. "What is it?" Itachi questioned him lightly.

Shisui took a moment before heaving himself into a proper sitting position, frowning at the letter before looking to Itachi and waving the fragile paper around.

"It's from Uncle!" He said and frowned. "... He says that he's going to be staying a little later on this trip of his, and says he won't be able to attend a beneficial banquet in my place anymore." He said frowning. he heard a small snicker from Itachi. As he shot the cat a glower, he noticed Itachi's arms were crossed over his chest as he watched Shisui calmly.

"Shisui, if you are supposed to go, you shouldn't make your Uncle do it for you." He said lightly. "What could be so bad about a banquet. You merely have to go and mingle for a few hours, make a good impression, and your company should go higher up on market ratings, am I correct?" Itachi asked, causing Shisui to roll his eyes.

"Of course that's why! But you have to go there, act like you give a damn about what all those stuffed shirts are saying, and you have to deal with the forced engagements! It put's you on the spot!" He said annoyed. "If I don't go with a date this benefit might be the death of me..." he muttered.

He glared at Itachi as a small smirk twitched on the cats face.

"These are things such a successful businessman like you has to endure. Just dutifully go, be polite, kind and courteous, and with care turn down the offers of proposals." He said lightly and raised an eyebrow. "Unless you actually find yourself interested in someone." he said to him. Shisui rolled his eyes at that.

"Please, I've seen all the girls that these fools try to marry off at these benefits. The only thing these rich little witches are good for is breaking your bank account with a superfluous and over luxurious life style." Shisui said. "Not worth the effort." he said pouting.

"Hm... well then perhaps you should find a woman to go with. Just to avoid that headache. Yes?" He heard Itachi suggest, which only caused him to frown more.

"Tch... yea. Like that's the easiest thing to do. I don't have many woman friends. I've been much to devoted with my work." He said looking up thoughtfully. "Any woman I've dated, well... it didn't end well because they said I didn't pay enough attention to them, and to choose between my work or them." He said and smirked. "Naturally, well... I chose work." He said and shrugged.

"Naturally." He heard Itachi say and then blinked, looking back to the smirking cat. Shisui only returned his smirk and tilted his head.

"Hm. So what would you know about proper banquet etiquette, Itachi?" He said in a low voice. Now it seemed to be Itachi's turn to roll his eyes.

"Shisui don't play this game. You'll have to find a proper woman to go as your date." He spoke calmly. Shisui pouted at him.

"Aw, but why not? It'd be fun." He said and grinned. Itachi let out a sigh.

"Two reasons." He started, looking to Shisui firmly. "... I am a man for one. The scandal it would bring to your name would instantly explode. And two, I am a slave. No one needs to pity you and think that you had to go and buy a slave just because you couldn't find a proper woman to bring." He spoke quietly, his expression slowly evening out as Shisui listened. "You don't need such shame brought down on you." He said.

Shisui smirked to him though.

"You think a little scandalous party would be enough to ruin me? 'Tachi you're so silly sometimes." He said lightly. "Besides that, haven't you thought of the scenario where I just say that you're my guest?" He asked lightly, raising an eyebrow. "If you're so worried about my reputation, you can wear a hat, and tuck in your tail." He said lightly. "No one will think twice of it."

Itachi seemed to contemplate these words for a short second, but soon closed those beautiful glowing eyes and shook his head.

"It's not some inner circle party. This is a benefit banquet. It's all business Shisui, show up properly, or you shouldn't go at all. I won't condone myself as your 'guest'." He said lightly. "You should go with a date. A woman on your arm will only make more of a statement to your social status." He said to Shisui calmly before going back to finish off his treat.

"Hm... I suppose you're right." Shisui said, watching Itachi intently for a while before he realized he was staring. he cleared his throat and then looked to the blue sky once again. The party was at the end of the week, so he had at least five days to get ready.

Besides that, Itachi was right... to make a statement, he'd need one hell of a woman on his arm. A beautiful one too. He grinned. Also she'd have to be beyond brilliant to keep up with the talk those old windbags liked to spout. Maybe even smart enough to put a few of them in their place.

But where could he find a girl like that?

* * *

Alright and that's a wrap! Once again sorry for any grammatical errors and such, I was in a hurry to write this and get it out to you all, now back to the books I go!

But I would really like some feedback, and I want another vote!

I think you all might be able to tell where this whole party and date thing is going, so let's see, the vote will be against Shisui going with Itachi as a slave, or let's dress Itachi up as a woman! Which would you like to read my dears?

Also as a side note, I decided to give Shisui a little break and not be seen by Itachi, and while things are moving slowly, I know most of you must be anxious to get to more graphic scenes, and I gotta say I agree with you all! It's getting really hard not to suddenly just make this story into pure smut. So while my patience is wearing thin, be sure to look foreword to more of the good stuff in future chapters ^_~

As always I love reviews from you guys, they really do help keep me motivated and such! You guys all make me feel so special thank you! 3

I'll do my best to have the next chapter up asap!

I am Taimukip


	7. Chapter 7

First I'd like to say, I am so sorry this took FOREVER to get to you guys! It's the end of semester and studying needs to be done! Second, thank you so much for al your lovely reviews! I shall never give up on this story! not till it's complete!

To make it up to you guys I extended this chapter a bit as well!

Also **WARNING** there is a little more smutty text in this chapter! I hope you all like it, if not then I hope I don't offend anyone! Please enjoy!

All characters belong to their rightful owners.

I am Taimukipa.

* * *

**Barbed Collar**

**Chapter 7**

"No." The word rang loud and firm through the room.

"Aww! Come on! Pleaaase!" Shisui was begging Itachi, on his knees gripping the cat's arm in a tight unrelenting hug.

"Absolutely not. Are you some kind of fool Shisui?" Itachi snapped back, still half heartedly trying to tug his arm away from Shisui's iron tight grip.

"I'm a grand fool. Please Itachi you just have to!" He cried out again pulling his cat, knocking him off balance as Itachi stumbled to the side somewhat.

"Shisui you are insane. There's no way I'll be your date, and there's absolutely no way I'm going dressed as a woman. You're just insulting the both of us by begging like this." He said in a low dark voice, though his expression was calm he was trying to invoke Shisui to set on fire with his eyes.

"Itaaachiii! You have to please! You're the only one that's good enough! I'd never be able to find a date, you're the smartest person ever! It would work! We could pull it off Itachi!" He said grinning widely to Itachi. Though Itachi's expression only darkened more.

"Shisui have you thought about _any_ of the repercussions of doing such a thing!? What if we were found out? What if we were told to act intimate? What if afterwards it gets out that the great Shisui Uchiha has a woman on his arm and you're expected to deal with the questions it would bring forth?" Itachi snapped at him tugging his arm again.

Shisui grinned at him.

"Itachi this could work! No one will find out and if we have to act intimately we'll just distract everyone before we have to do anything! And afterwards I'll just say that it didn't work out and we went our separate ways mutually!" He said standing up to hold Itachi's hand. "Please oh please!" He cried out.

Itachi looked haggard. It was well deserved. Shisui had been relentlessly pursuing this effort for the past two hours, non stop. It even interrupted their lunch. But Shisui just wouldn't accept no as an answer. His work sat untouched as the two were in the office.

Itachi was quiet as he watched Shisui for what seemed like the longest moment. Shisui's eyes widened when Itachi finally let out a faint sigh and closed his eyes. He mumbled something and Shisui's grin widened, his eyes brightened.

"What was that Itachi?" He asked lightly. Itachi glowered at him.

"... I said... that fine... I'll do it." He muttered darkly. Shisui grinned even wider, if possible and cheered.

"Thank you Itachi! you're the best! I'll be sure to blow them away with you on my arm!" He cheered happily. He was grinning from ear to ear as Itachi glowered at him, his ears pressed down on his head in a show of annoyance, his tail flicked lightly.

Shisui looked back to Itachi and tilted his head. "Ah, so... to be a woman, you know, you're going to need a dress." He said and grinned darkly. Itachi's eyes widened a fraction and then he was glowering again. When Itachi opened his mouth to say something Shisui quickly cut him off.

"I'll go get my seamstress stay right there!" He cried out quickly as he sprinted out of the room laughing.

* * *

Shisui sat in the chair as Itachi stood up on a three inch tier, his arms held out as his seamstress, paid to keep her mouth shut, took his measurements. He was doing all he could to cover the wide grin that had appeared on his face as every inch closer the seamstresses hands measure Itachi's body, the cat's tail or ear would twitch irritably. He was thankful Itachi's eyes were closed during the process, or else he would surely see Shisui's red face from trying hard not to laugh, and immediately revoke his earlier agreement.

"So what kind of, er... dress were ya lookin' for sir?" She asked turning to him as she wrote down Itachi's measurements. At this, Itachi relaxed and dropped his arms, opening his eyes, in which Shisui quickly cleared his throat to speak properly.

"I wanted something classic and elegant. But it'll have to be a design suited for his figure of course, so that no one will see he isn't a woman." He said calmly walking over to her. "Can you do that?" He asked her.

The woman, in her late twenties took a look back to Itachi and couldn't help but blush somewhat as Itachi watched her, his head cocked tot he side, an almost innocent expression on his face.

"Of course I can!" She said happily before looking up almost dreamily. "He's got one of the best faces I've seen! There are so many designs I could put him in!" She said blissfully. Shisui smiled to her and then laughed. He trusted this seamstress, since she was only dedicated to her work and nothing more, so there was no reason for her to rat them out.

"Glad to hear it! I'm sure whatever you craft will be perfect. And If you can get it too me in a couple of days, I'll throw in a generous tip." he coaxed her. With a bright smile she promised she'd do just that, and the dress she would make would be enough to knock the crowd out! As she packed up her things and then left, a sly grin came to his ace as he eyed Itachi in the corner of the room.

Itachi had been looking out tot he side of course, as usual, but seemed to feel his gaze quickly. With a flick of his ear, Itachi looked to Shisui hesitantly and then glowered at the expression he saw.

"... What is it now...?" Itachi asked, his voice cautious. Shisui chuckled lowly before slinking his way over to Itachi, coming up behind him and leaning against him, grinning widely, holding his shoulders.

"You knoooow~ You need etiquette lessons!" He said lightly causing Itachi to blink at him confused.

".. Why's that? I'm polite enough..." He said calmly. Shisui grinned more.

"Yes! But that's on a males side of the rules!" He said laughing. "You need to learn proper etiquette for a female now!" At this news, Itachi blinked, his eyes widened but a fraction.

"Ah- Shisui, I don't think that's such a good-"

"C'mon it'll be fun!" He cheered, cutting Itachi off mid sentence and then grabbing his wrist happily pulling him tot he dining hall, where he'd already had his servants set up a dining set for Itachi to practice from.

As Shisui dragged Itachi down the hall and tot he dining room, Itachi didn't say much besides a few complaints for Shisui to 'please stop' or that there was little reason for Shisui to see Itachi do this. He inwardly laughed as he opened the dining room doors and then led Itachi to the table, pushing him down into a seat in front of a dining set. Shisui grinned and then pushed in his chair.

"M'lady~" He cooed out lightly, earning a dark look from Itachi, who's ears were pressed against his head irritably.

"Do not refer to me as a woman or I'll walk away and do something better with my time." He heard Itachi say in a low voice. He laughed lightly before nodding, complying with Itachi for once.

"Alright, well, as you know, dinner etiquette for a man requires him to tuck his napkin into his shirt. As a woman, you need to gently unfold it and place it in your lap." He explained as the first step. Itachi let out a faint sigh before doing so. Shisui frowned and then reached out tapping his back. "Don't hunch over! Posture is everything! Man or woman, you know that Itachi." He cooed grinning once again.

Itachi only shut his eyes and let out another loud sigh before doing so.

"Proper dinner conversation for the woman, is to speak when spoken directly to, otherwise her escort will answer the question about her." He said, going over it in his head. "You mustn't sigh, grumble or mumble. Glare, stare or act inappropriately!" he listed off the things he'd been taught about 'proper woman'. "If not spoken too, keep your gaze lowered to the floor, as well as your head tilted down just slightly while giving off an appropriate personality!" He said.

Itachi listened intently to everything Shisui said, mimicking all of his rules. Hands folded on lap, fan held in your right hand, the proper way to have your head lifted, as long as the fan was open to encourage an air of being demure. Shisui explained what Itachi's role as a woman would be to him, basically to make him look good, as superficial as Shisui thought that was.

Personally, Shisui wanted Itachi on his arm... well, because Itachi was good company. He could relate the the man. Shisui was happy enough to be able to have lengthy conversations with Itachi where he didn't get bored. With any of the woman he's seen, been introduced to or dated, he never felt any kind of connection with them that couldn't turn out to be only physical. With Itachi, he felt he really could connect with the man, really crawl under his skin an feel at home, and he felt like Itachi would be the kind of person to allow him to do so.

Besides that, every time Itachi got just too close to him, Shisui's heart would start pounding like he was in love!

Of course... that was just because he must be allergic to Itachi. It wasn't unnatural, a lot of people were allergic to cats! Shisui had to chalk it up to biology. Besides that, that dream he'd had must have been a contender! The woman in the dream looked just like Itachi, with the ears and tail she had on... it had been a woman right?

But it still didn't matter, no allergy was going to keep him from being friends with Itachi and being able to stay with his cat!

* * *

Shisui took a good two hours to teach Itachi the mechanics of woman's etiquette at the dinner table, in a social setting and the proper mannerisms. There were but a few more lessons Shisui would have to teach Itachi, and those were mostly physical. But since it was getting later and later, and Shisui still had mountains of work piled up he had to do, he had to call their time together today to an end.

He led Itachi out into the gardens lastly, where the man sat on a stone bench to relax in the sun. Shisui told him he'd let Itachi eat an early dinner out here, since Shisui had taken up so much time tutoring the cat and having him measured before, he was probably hungry by now, having missed lunch.

"Thank you Shisui. Please, don't work too hard." He said, his eyes calm with a gently compassion in them, for Shisui. For him to take care of himself and be okay.

Never the less, Shisui had ran back into the house with a beat red face. Ahh, there are those allergies again. He'd of course skip dinner and try to catch up on his work. He would even try to work a little later into the night so that he could possibly get some of tomorrow's work done to make it up to Itachi.

He knew the cat enjoyed eating together most of all, though he never told SHisui why yet... Shisui wasn't going to pry though, he knew that Itachi would tell him when he was ready.

Besides that, Shisui still had a few more lessons to teach Itachi! Since they still had five days to teach Itachi, and have him perform the lessons to show he'll be capable of doing them when the situation called for it. Then would come the hardest part, where hopefully his seamstress could deliver Itachi's outfit within two or three days, so that Itachi can practice in that as well.

Shisui made it back to his office, a wide smile spread across his face as he thought of the kind of outfit Itachi could wear. He took a seat and then slowly dragged his mind away from thoughts of Itachi, in order to focus on his work.

"Tsk... damn paper work..." He mumbled as he got to reading through and filling out all the necessary information.

* * *

After doing work till the late hours of the night, his thoughts going back and forth from work, to Itachi, to Itachi wearing a dress. Shisui eventually found himself sitting at his desk, his head on top of his papers as he stared blankly to the wall, picturing nothing but Itachi in different designer dresses, he decided to call it quits.

Picturing Itachi in a form fitting black dress with the back slitted open. He imagined if Itachi set those luring coal orbs onto him alone, and asked him to slip the dress off him and-

Shisui bolted up from his seat, slamming his hands onto the desk. He stood stiffly like that, his lips pursed. He hadn't really thought that right...?

The loud 'dong' of the clock in his office suddenly went off and Shisui jumped, looking over to see it was midnight. He slowly untensed and then let out a relieved sigh.

That must just be it. It was midnight and he'd been working for a while, of course he'd start thinking some strange things. Rubbing his head, he took a step back and then left his desk, deciding to go into his study and have a glass of sake to help him relax before he slept.

He managed to set a fire in the fireplace and then with a loud sigh, flopped onto the soft seat there.

"Hm... this should all be fun." He mumbled to himself as he poured himself a cup of sake. He let his thoughts drift off to the banquet, the scenario with Itachi on his arm, dazzling the crowd, and Shisui getting to keep him all to himself. Shisui chuckled. Eventually, his thoughts drifted solely onto Itachi.

What if he would come to resent Shisui for making him do this? Shisui had to pause at that question. Of course Itachi didn't seem the type to agree to something, only later to resent the person, right? No way, if Itachi didn't want to do it, he wouldn't have agreed to it!

Shisui nodded to himself, sipping down the rest of the sake in his glass, absentmindedly pouring another.

What if the only reason Itachi agreed though, was not because he was alright with doing it, but instead because he was still stuck on being Shisui's 'slave' and couldn't find it in himself to disobey him? That was terrible! That wasn't what Shisui was thinking at all!

He really wanted Itachi to have agreed because, he truly wouldn't mind doing such a thing...

"Hm... ah, if that's true though... what do I do...?" He asked, slowly a sinking feeling filled him. He pouted heavily, gazing into the fire with a lost expression.

He did this for a long while before he still hadn't noticed that the bottle of sake was almost empty... Shisui sat there, slumped in the plush red armchair, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over from the sake. The empty cup slowly fell from his hand and clattered onto the carpet, rolling tot he side as he felt exhaustion engulf him, his eyes threatened to close right then and there, but of course he knew better than to sleep in a chair, when his bed was always so comfortable.

Itachi's bed would be more comfortable though... with his slim body pressed up right against Shisui's, the two would fit together like a puzzle.

"Hn... right against me..." Came out the slurred words from the drunk as he moved his hand, slowly running it up his torso as if he was trying to imagine how it would feel pressed up against Itachi, chest to chest, or even chest to back, it didn't really matter as long as it was Itachi that he was close to.

With Itachi fast asleep, his perfect porcelain skin lit up by the moonlight, Itachi would only look like some kind of heavenly being, some kind of dark angel that flew into his life and became only his.

"Nn..." Shisui slowly let his eyes close as he fought to stay awake, but sleep pulled him down.

* * *

_"Nyah~" Came out the soft mewl of pleasure. Shisui opened his eyes to see his ceiling. It was dark in his bedroom. He looked over at the voice to see a figure, who's face was silhouetted, on his lap, riding him._

_The person seemed to be getting a lot out of it. Shisui felt it too. The voice was light, and faint, like a female. _

_Well, of course it was a woman he was with. That wasn't different. _

_"Am, I doing it right, master~?" The voice mewled out as she slid up and down on his member. _

_"Unn... you're doing, just fine..." he groaned out pleased. "Go faster..." He breathed out, reaching out to hold her hips and help her go faster. _

_"Ah, ahh~! S-Shisui~" She gasped out, a pleased moan fell from her lips, and Shisui couldn't help but feeling hot all over from it. Looking to her again, he could see her panting heavily, arching her back in time with her movements. Shisui wondered if he could make it even better. _

_His hips started bucking up in time with her. _

_"A-Ahh!" She cried out, her red cheeks grew redder if possible, and in a rush of euphoria cat ears suddenly poked out onto her head, and a tail flicked against his leg. At the sight of it, Shisui felt himself growing warmer, like that was really what it should look like, almost... something was missing. he could tell this woman was getting just what she was there for, but Shisui felt himself unable to feel the pleasure she was getting from this... like something was missing..._

_"Ah, you like that?" He managed to get out, teasing her with his boyish charm, as he normally would. She only writhed against him, causing a groan to come from him as she nodded. He chuckled though. "Ahh, alright, don't get too excited now, ne?" He teased her._

_"I won't..." She spoke causing Shisui to slowly stop his movements. Her voice... seemed a bit different. He shook it off though, it was probably just him. "... Master... you stopped..." She spoke out in a whisper. He saw her tilt her head, though her face was still shaded. "Shall I continue, for you?" She asked._

_Shisui blinked. _

_"Continue, for me-eaah!" He suddenly cried out, tilting his head back, his eyes wide as she suddenly was riding him hard, squeezing against him tightly and sliding up roughly and slamming back down. _

_In seconds Shisui wasn't even coherent anymore. _

_"Ah-! OH... Sh-shit.. y-you're good- hah!" He panted out. _

_"Shh... just relax." She said rubbing his chest. His eyes became glazed over and his mind felt foggy as he was swimming in pleasure. He was moaning and groaning out as she continued. He was rocking his hips up in time to her, trying to get the maximum pleasure out of this experience. _

_He briefly thought that it should have been illegal to feel this good. Just who was this person?_

_"Do you feel good now, master?" Shisui's eyes slid shut as that low voice taunted him, making him harder. He didn't question why her voice suddenly got lower, like a mans voice. It didn't matter right now. He wondered if this was a dream, if he really was having an intimate experience with a man. He'd just have to open his eyes and see..._

_It was probably because he was drunk... he wondered what kind of guy it would be... what kind of guy would The, Shisui Uchiha, go for exactly...? He could have laughed, it was probably some rich guy with blonde hair, he always liked blonde hair, it reminded him of the sun... or maybe he would have dark hair as black as night. Shisui didn't like tans, so their skin color would have to be creamy and soft._

_He groaned, moving his hips up faster, starting to pant lightly, as was the other contender in the 'Shisui's inappropriate dream sequence'. He wondered if he'd end up coming...? Shisui wasn't homosexual of course. He'd never really found a man to be attractive before. There was little chance that this dream would do nothing but torture him, and he'd have to wake up and find some way to relieve himself then. He could feel it already, slowly waking up... like the dream was falling apart, fading away. _

_It would be over soon. He thought thrusting his hips up, earning a pleasure moan from the other. Shisui panted, groaning out at times himself. He could open his eyes. He reached out to grab the others hips again and pull him down harder as he thrust up, the two moaned out at the friction and force. It would be funny right? Seeing the man Shisui would dream about something like this with... He moved and then without thought, rolled over, switching the two's positions, so he was thrusting hard into the other, suddenly causing loud moans and mewls to fill the room. So why was he so scared to open his eyes? Was it because there was one person he didn't want it to be?_

_Itachi flashed through his mind causing himself to grow harder, thrusting into his mewling companion harder. _

_But that was silly, Itachi was his friend. Sure, Itachi was, in some aspects, considered 'attractive' Shisui had come to terms with that! It wasn't unnatural to think! Sure, he'd had other dreams and thoughts about Itachi that he couldn't really explain, but those were all just flukes, accidents! And maybe sure... he had those, allergic reactions to him also.. but that didn't mean anything!_

_besides, how could Shisui do such a thing, think or consider it even, when it concerned Itachi? He was trying so hard to get closer to the cat, something like this would make him run away undoubtedly. Shisui cherished their friendship. He cherished it so much that not even drunk Shisui could possibly defile that kind of sanctity. So what was he so afraid for? There was no reason to be after all!_

_He felt a little better after that little thought process. He felt things fading away faster now. He was conscious of the fact that he was asleep and waking up. He was getting harder too, the more he kept this up, he knew it was going to happen. _

_"Ah... nn, oh... Ita..." He panted out between moans. As he felt the last remnants of the dream fading away, Shisui braved it, and opened his eyes. _

_And of course..._

_Itachi lay before him, face contorted with pleasure, porcelain cheeks flushed, eyes shut in euphoria. _

_"It-Ita-ahh, Itachi~" Shisui moaned out as he came, shutting his eyes as the dream vanished._

* * *

Something loud popped and Shisui jumped in his seat.

"...?" He blinked bleary eyes and looked around. He was still in his study, the fire was starting to burn out, and the empty bottle of sake was as he had left it, empty. The pop had come from the fire of course. He lifted his hand to rub his eye, groaning.

His head was starting to throb, god, he was gonna have such a hangover in the morning... maybe he should leave a note to push back his work a couple of hours. He paused though in mid rub and stared out blankly, his dream started to come back to him. Suddenly, his eyes widened as flashes of the intimacy went through his head.

_God... please no..._ He thought to himself. Why... why was he having so many indecent thoughts about his new companion!? It's not like he liked Itachi like that! He could admit to himself that Itachi was attractive, yes, but he'd gone through this! He'd told himself to watch out for this sort of thing!

Why was it happening so frequently? It's something he couldn't do, not just because Itachi wouldn't want it, but if he were to ever betray Itachis trust then there was no hope!

Shisui slowly pushed himself up, feeling heavy and bleary as he stumbled a bit, knocking into the table, the sake bottle clattered onto it's side and he looked to it quietly for a moment. That had to be it! He was just thinking of Itachi too much when he was drinking and in his drunken state he started to think weird things again! He managed to breath a sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was get back to bed and pretend none of this had happened...

As he started to stumble back to his room though, he had to pause as he finally noticed the sticky substance running down his leg. Cursing under his breath he decided to wipe himself down before anything as to not arouse suspicion come morning.

* * *

"And he isn't up yet?" Itachi asked in a low voice, speaking to Shisui's two morning attendants. The woman exchanged worried looks before looking back to Itachi.

"We tried many times to rouse him, but he just keeps ushering us away. If he doesn't get up his work will be late..." One said. The other, he thought her name was Madeline spoke up.

"Ah! Maybe you could get him up, Itachi-san!" She asked him with pleading eyes. "... We found an empty bottle of sake in the study and so, we had to assume that Mister Shisui decided to drink before he retired... It's no wonder he's being so difficult this morning..." She mumbled, turning her gaze to the side, only to be scolded by the other maid at her words against their employer. Quickly she apologized to him, though he didn't see reason for her to do such a thing. If she really felt all that bad about it, she should just apologize to Shisui directly.

He let out a sigh and then shut his eyes.

"I'll get him up then. Please go back to whatever it is, you're supposed to do." He said before turning away and then heading towards Shisui's room as he heard the two gushing about something behind him.

When he arrived at Shisui's room, he let out a faint sigh before knocking on the door.

No reply.

He tried knocking again, his ears flicked up straight, trying to listen for any kind of movement in the room.

"... Shisui." He called out once. Still though, there was no reply. Itachi decided to take the next step and enter into the room. "I'm coming in." He announced, opening the door. He spotted Shisui, curled up under his covers, the curtains were still shut, blocking out the afternoon sunlight. He frowned as Shisui happily snored the day away.

"Hn." He knew this man better than that... Shisui was so dedicated to his work, that even with the difficulties of going through paper work, Itachi knew Shisui would be disappointed in himself to let a full day go by just because he was a little hung over.

Walking over to the bed, he paused and then reached out touching Shisui's arm.

"Shisui..." he called again, earning a muffled response from the man. Itachi could smell the sake on him... that and soap. Shisui had probably wiped himself off before bed instead of taking an actual bath... so he would need one of those as well after he woke up. "... Shisui wake up. It's very late." He said, trying to coax the man. The bundle under the covers shuffled slightly and groaned.

"Nn... 'Tachi...?" The weak voice came out. Itachi's ears twitched at the nick name, but he didn't feel upset by it at all.

"Aa. It's time to get up. You're wasting the day." he said pulling back, going over tot he curtains. Just as he heard Shisui shuffling again to removed himself from under the covers, Itachi opened the curtains, earning a hiss from his master. He turned to face Shisui thought who was desperately trying to adjust his eye sight and wake up, and Itachi thought he looked like a mess.

"Unn... close, it..." He groaned.

"You look like a mess." He spoke out honestly. "... You have to get up. Take a bath, eat something small and get some work done. A letter from your seamstress came in today. I believe it's to tell you about the delivery of the... outfit, I'm to wear at the end of the week..." He said a bit bitterly, his ears pressing against his head as he looked irritably to the side.

He stiffened though, his ears flew up and his eyes widened just a fraction as he slowly looked down, seeing Shisui leaning against him, his head pressed to his stomach.

"... Shisui?" He called out lightly, but made no move to push him away. Shisui didn't answer at first, and Itachi was a little confused.

"... Ah, nothing..." Came Shisui answer finally. The man slowly moved, sitting up and letting out a loud yawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Itachi watched him as he slowly woke up, called in for a bath to be drawn and tried to adjust himself, taking some medicine for the hangover he probably has.

Itachi took a seat on the end of the bed to oversee Shisui as he tried to ready himself to face whatever was left of the day. It was... calming. To just be able to wait, and watch. Not be expected to draw Shisui's bath or pick his clothes out... Shisui didn't ask those things of him. In the short time they'd known each other he never asked for any of those things.

It was still so soon, and Itachi hated to admit it to himself... but it was in his nature to be aloof... and to become attached... He felt welcome here, with Shisui. Shisui understood how to handle him... as demeaning as it was to admit, Shisui had done a good job in taming him, his suspicion and such... But Itachi was shown kindness here, was brought in to luxury to live in it, not clean it. He was comfortable here. he couldn't help but fall into a routine of following Shisui around. His master. His... friend.

His tail twitched slightly at the thought, and though you'd ever be able to tell by just glancing at him... the corner of his mouth had turned up, into a faint smile.

* * *

Alright, there's the seventh chapter I hope you all enjoyed it! Please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes! I was in a rush to get this chapter out for you all because I love you guys.

So please review, they make me feel very happy to read! Criticism is still and always accepted!

Hopefully the semester will be over soon so I can go on winter break and bust out a few more chapters on time for you guys! I'll do my best to get up chapter 8 asap, have a good night/day/evening/morning/dawn/dusk everyone!

I am Taimukipa


End file.
